Bound to You
by Jleighl1987
Summary: Leon's little sister is mixed up with Johnny Tran, until she meets Jesse. She falls for him, what will happen when Tran finds out. Will it be too late for Kennedy or will Dominic Toretto and his team step in to save the day. Before the movie, and a little into the first. Jesse/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sooo many of you have messaged me about doing a story with Jesse and an OC so I decided I would do it! Its going to be a lot before the movie and some during it. But I hope you guys like it! Heres to Sweetkiwi604 who has helped me a lot in how to start the story off and what it should be about. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Fast and Furious franchise.**

Leon looked down at his watch for the fifth time in past thirty minutes. She was late. She was always late. He knew the team was waiting for him but here he was waiting for his baby sister to show up with his car. His head shot up as heard the engine rev down the street before she appeared coming down the road. He held his hands in the air, like she would care. She pulled up in front of him before cutting the car off and climbing out.

"What?" She asked with a smile.

"What the hell Ken? Where have you been?" Leon asked walking over to her. He walked around the car making sure it was okay. Kennedy couldn't help but laugh as she watched her brother.

"She's fine Le, I got caught up in traffic. Sorry." She threw the keys at him. "What's eating your ass?"

"I told you that I have somewhere to be at five o'clock, its now five thirty five."

"I told you what happened geez lay off of me please." She replied as she walked towards the house. "Is Ma home?"

"No, she had to stay late at the hospital." Leon replied walking over to his car. "Don't wait up, I have my cell phone if you need anything. And Ken…"

Kennedy looked up at him. "Try to stay out of trouble please."

She smiled at him. "What kind of trouble could I possibly get myself into?"

"Right." Leon rolled his eyes.

"So when do I get to meet this famous Dominic Toretto you are always talking about?"

"How about this Sunday? You have plans?"

"Not right now." She smirked.

"He has a barbeque every Sunday, you should come. It will be fun."

"Sure." She smiled at him. "Enjoy your bonding experience with your new friends."

Leon shook his head at her before climbing into his car and speeding out of the driveway. He lifted his hand out of the window waving at her before hitting the gas and disappearing down the street. Kennedy sighed as she moved to the door of her house. Just as she opened the door the smell of alcohol hit her in the face.

"Wow, thanks mom." She groaned as she slammed the door behind her. She saw the table in front of the couch. They were beer bottles and cigarettes all over the place. She sighed as she dropped her purse on the floor before walking into the kitchen grabbing the trashcan and bringing back to the table. She began throwing everything away. This was getting ridiculous. Her mother worked third shift, leaving the nights for Kennedy and Leon to do whatever they pleased. Leon was only four years older than her, but she definitely acted older. Their father left them when they were just little kids. Leon took it the hardest, seeing that Kennedy could hardly remember him or maybe she just didn't want to. She shook her head as she slammed a beer bottle in the trashcan. This life that she was living was becoming too complicated for her. She needed to get out. Just then her cell phone began to ring. She rushed over to her purse on the ground and began looking for her cell phone. She quickly threw it open.

"Hello." She smiled down at the phone. "I just got home actually. I was trying to clean up a little before tonight…of course not…okay I can meet you at fifty four and main…that's fine." She hung up the phone. She looked back at the table before shaking her head and walking to her room. She needed to be ready by seven o'clock and she knew she had to take a shower before anything else. She smiled to herself as she crossed the hall into the bathroom. Life was beginning to look up for her…so she thought.

* * *

Her cell phone began going off as she climbed into her Honda. She was in love with this car and it helped having a boyfriend who was in the racing scene to help her with whatever she needed. He had bought for her. That's all he drove. He helped her build this one up and she loved the car more than anything. It was her baby. She didn't drive it much because she didn't want anything to happen to it. She looked at phone before answering it.

"Hey, I am leaving right now. I'll be there in about ten. You still meeting me right?" She smiled before nodding her head like he was in the car with her. "Yeah of course, I'll be there in a few." She hung up the phone before rolling the windows down and turning the music up. She loved the weekends, she knew her alcoholic mother wouldn't be home and Leon was always coming in late. She would always spend most his time with his new friends. She was free to do whatever she wanted which lead her down Los Angeles. She made it just in time as he parked his Honda s2000 across the street and walked over to her. She climbed out of the car before rushing over to him jumping in his arms wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"You miss me?" He asked with a smile as she pulled away from him.

"Not at all." She replied. He set her down before putting both hands on the side of her face and kissing her.

"Well that's too bad." He replied as he pulled away.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" She asked as he grabbed her hand in his and began walking towards the two Buddha statues in front of them. He went to speak before someone caught his attention.

"Tran!"

Johnny Tran, one of the richest people in Los Angeles and the boyfriend of Kennedy Walker. She loved this guy, he made her super happy.

"What is it?" He asked turning around. He never let go of her hand.

"Vanessa just called, she needs to speak to you." It was Johnny's cousin Lance who spoke. He bowed his head to Kennedy as he walked up them. "She said its urgent."

"Everything is urgent with my sister Lance, you know that." Johnny rolled his eyes.

"She sounds upset."

Johnny sighed as he brought Kennedy's hand to his mouth, kissing it before letting it go. She stood there knowing she probably shouldn't follow him. He walked over to the car and climbed in bringing the phone to his ear. She watched as he had a smile on his face one second then within seconds became pissed off. Kennedy crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him. She knew that the night was not going to be a good one. Whatever his sister told him really just pissed him off and she was going to have to deal with it. She heard the door slam.

"Where are they?" Johnny yelled causing Kennedy to turn around. He was in Lance's face pointing his finger. "You find out and you let me know. I want to know, that bastard is going to pay this time." He stormed over to Kennedy.

"Babe, what is it?" Kennedy asked grabbing his arm. He jerked away from her as he paced back and forth. "Johnny what did Vanessa say?" She grabbed his hand stopping him. He turned around and looked at her before shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, lets just go eat."

"What?" Kennedy was confused. "If you need to go to your sister…"

"My sister is fine what I want to do is go eat with my girlfriend, now can we do that?"

She nodded her head at him. "Yes." She whispered.

"Good, lets go." He intertwined his fingers in eyes and looked back at Lance, nodding his head before moving towards the restaurant. They didn't speak as Kennedy looked back at Lance as he climbed in the car and sped away. Kennedy sighed as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

"You look beautiful tonight." He smiled at her.

She couldn't help but smile at him as he played with her fingers before bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing it softly. "How's your car running?"

"Johnny, if you need to go to your sister don't stay here because of me."

He sighed before letting her hand go and looking her dead in the eye. "If I wanted to go to my sister, I would have already gone to her. Its just some guy who decided to screw my sister then leave her. She was upset…"

"Who is the guy?"

He knew she wouldn't give up asking questions. That's what she did. She had to know everything, she never liked being in the dark about things, especially when it came to the people she cared about.

"If I tell you, can we please leave it be and have a great dinner so I can take you home and wrap my arms around you…" He smiled at her. She nodded her head at him. "Toretto. Dominic Toretto, we go way back. He's just doesn't know what he just got himself into."

Kennedy's heart stopped. The name sounded so familiar to her, then it hit her. Leon was with him right now.

* * *

Kennedy rolled over in the bed as the sunlight hit her in the face. She stretched her arms above her head as she looked beside her. He was still fast asleep, causing her to smile. She ran her finger down the side of his face before kissing him lightly on the cheek. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, grabbing one of his tshirts. She walked to the bathroom as she put the tshirt over her head. She needed to check her phone. She hadn't realized how late it was last night and before she knew it they were fast asleep in the bed. She knew Leon would be worried about her. She cut the light on before closing the door and looking down at the phone. "Shit." She mumbled. She had five missed calls, and about fifteen missed text messages. She rolled her eyes as she listened to the voicemails her brother left her.

"Where are you? Its late…give me a call to let me know you are okay." That the first one. She pressed seven. "Ken, what the hell are you doing? Call me." Second. She pressed seven again. "What the hell Kennedy, you need to call me right now." She knew he was pissed, she didn't need to listen to the rest of the messages. She closed the phone. She cut the water in the sink on before leaning down over it and bringing to her face. There was a soft tap on the door causing her to jump. She slowly walked over to the door opening it. His hair was tossed to the side, he definitely looked like he just woke up.

"Wow." He replied looking at her in his tshirt. "You look amazing in my tshirt."

"You look amazing with your I just woke up hair." She replied with a laugh. He grabbed her arms bringing her in his body. He laid his chin of top of her head before sighing.

"You alright?" she asked pulling head away from him.

"You know how happy you make me?" He asked with a smile. "Because you do."

"And you make me super happy." She leaned up on her tippy toes and kissing him. Before anything could happen her cell phone began going off. She sighed as she pulled away from him.

"Who is it?" Johnny asked holding onto her shoulders.

"Its my brother, he's been calling all night it seems. I probably should be going before he sends the swat team." She leaned up again kissing him but this time he didn't kiss her back. "Are you mad?" she asked pulling away.

"He's always getting in the way of things with us." Johnny sighed walking away from her. He grabbed his shirt off the dresser before putting it on.

"He's my brother, what else is he supposed to do?" She laughed. "He's always been like this." She moved over to the dresser where her clothes were laying. "I can come back if you want…"

"No its fine. I have some things I need to take care of anyways. I'll just call you tonight…" With that he walked out of the room leaving Kennedy there. She was shocked how things could be so perfect then go to shit within seconds. She began to get dressed when he cell phone went off again. "Le…" She answered it putting it on speaker.

"Where the fuck are you?" Leon yelled into the phone. Kennedy closed her eyes.

"I'm with Johnny."

"Are you serious right now? You cant call someone? I have been up all night looking for you. I had Dom looking for you, do you know what you have put me through? You are seventeen years old Kennedy. You do not need to be hanging around him, let alone sleeping at his house. How can you be so stupid?"

"I fell asleep Leon, I didn't go off and join the damn circus. I am fine. You knew where I was, its not like our mother asked where I was. She doesn't care, then why should you? I am so tired of this bullshit of how I live my life. I am trying to have one and its really hard right now with you always down my back about what I am doing and who I am with…"

"You don't know Tran like I do Kennedy…"

"Can we please just for one second leave my boyfriend out of this conversation? I am so tired of you bringing him up thinking that that I am just going to up and leave him."

"You need to get home right now."

"Or what?"

"I will go there and bang the fucking door down looking for you!" He screamed into the phone, then the line was dead. She knew he was pissed, and she didn't mean to make him so mad. She was mad herself. She looked at the door that her so called boyfriend disappeared out of. Maybe her brother was right, Johnny could be bad news.

**AN: There you go! It's the first chapter so be gentle on me! I am had to get something started and this is right when Jesse and Leon first came to the team so they are all about teenagers with Dom being twenty one and Vince twenty one as well. So let me know what you think. I have another chapter following this one to get you guys more into everything. REVIEW! **


	2. Catching Feelings

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter…Johnny is hot but he is a dick. You will get more of him trust me. Heres another one…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Fast and Furious franchise.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

Kennedy had tried dialing Johnny's number again. He wouldn't pick up. It would go straight to voicemail each time she tried. She sighed as she threw her phone on the bed and walked out of the bedroom. She was so frustrated. She looked outside and saw that Leon had already left. He hadn't really talked to her much since last night. It was Saturday and she had nothing to do. She needed to let off steam. She needed to drive. She went back into room grabbing her cell phone off the bed and walking out the door. She climbed into the Honda and tried starting it. It wouldn't start.

"Shit!" She screamed slamming her first down on the steering wheel. She tried starting it again but nothing happened. She jumped out of the car and opened the hood. She made sure the battery was connected before climbing back in. The car still wouldn't start. She hesitated before bringing her cell phone out and dialing Leon's number. He answered.

"Le, I need your help. My car wont start…he's…he's not answering me. Can you come get it?" she nodded her head before hanging up the phone. She loved her brother. He was always there for her no matter what. She knew he would risk his life for her, and her him. They had always been close. She was starting to feel bad for yelling at him the night before. They were all they had. She knew he didn't like Johnny and right now she didn't either. She got out of the car and decided to sit on the steps and wait for her brother to get there. She was playing with her hair when she heard the horn at the end of the street causing her to look up. He had brought the tow truck with Toretto's Garage written on the side. She waved as he pulled into the driveway and hoping out.

"What's going on?" He asked walking up to her. She went to answer when she heard another door close. She looked up and saw another guy walking towards them. "Jess, this is my sister Kennedy."

"Hi." He replied waving at her. "Is this yours?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I went to cut her on and she wouldn't start. I checked the battery it seems to be okay. I don't know what else it could be because it doesn't even turn over."

"Where were you going?" Leon asked.

"I just wanted to go for a drive."

Leon didn't press the situation knowing things could get awkward real fast. "Can you save her?" She looked over at Jesse. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yeah I think we can do something." He replied with a laugh. "Lets hook her up and take her back. We have to keep her for a few days if there is something wrong with her. We can give you a car until then, I'm sure Dom wont mind."

Kennedy nodded her head with a smile.

"Right…" Leon moved over to Jesse shoving him back to the car. "Stare much?"

"She's beautiful." Kennedy heard Jesse reply. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Can you get in the car please?" Leon asked catching her attention. She coughed knowing she had been caught before walking over to the truck and climbing in. She watched in the mirror as the boys hooked her car up. There was just something about Jesse that drew her to him. He was adorable even though he was wearing a beanie in the dead of summer. She couldn't help but let her mind wonder about him. The sound of doors slamming knocked her out of her trance.

"Ready?" Leon asked.

"Thank you for coming to get me."

"Its no problem." Jesse chimed in looking at her with a smile. She felt Leon's glare bearing into the back of her head. She turned towards him patting him on the leg as he put the truck in gear and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

The ride to the garage was short, but she enjoyed it. Even though she had just met Jesse she felt like she knew him. She knew her brother loved him. They seemed like the two best friends who have known each other their whole life. The truck came to a stop in front of a garage that read DT's.

"So this is it huh?" Kennedy looked through the window.

"Yeah, come on I will introduce you to everyone." Leon climbed out turning around to help his sister out. Jesse had already climbed out of the truck and was letting her Honda down. She followed Leon as her brunette hair blew in the wind. She gently put the strands flying in her face behind her ear as she approached the door. She was a beautiful girl. She was slender, with long brown hair. She wore her shorts a little short with a tank top that showed her bra straps. She had thought she was just going to go for a joy ride by herself. She appeared inside the garage as she watched her brother shake hands with a bald guy. He was built and absolutely gorgeous. Kennedy couldn't help but stare at him. She heard some clear their throat behind her.

"I'm sorry." She replied moving out of the way. She stared at him as his eyes followed her as well. She smiled at him before turning back to Leon.

"Ken, come here." Leon called after her. She slowly walked over to them as she looked around the place. "Dom this is my baby sister Kennedy, Ken this is Dom."

"I've heard a lot about you." She replied holding out her hand.

"And I you." Dom smiled at her taking her hand.

"And this is Vince." Kennedy looked over at the guy who had cleared his throat to her. She smiled at him as he nodded his head at her.

"Where are the girls?" Leon asked. Kennedy couldn't help but laugh as she imagined girls working in the environment with them. "What?"

"Nothing." She quickly replied. She didn't want to get off on the bad foot with them. She decided to keep her mouth shut.

"So you are dating Johnny Tran?" Vince was the one talking. Too late. His voice sounded almost condescending. She glared at her brother as she turned her attention to him.

"Yeah I am."

"Interesting."

"And why is that?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Nothing personal, he just doesn't seem like your type."

"And what is his type exactly?"

"Ken…" Leon started. She held her hand up to stop him.

"Go on."

"He just likes to lower his standards when it comes to girls."

Kennedy could help but have a smile plastered to her face. "Wow." Was all she could reply.

"I didn't mean…" Vince started.

"Vince just quit talking." Dom chimed in. "You have already put your foot in your mouth."

Leon began laughing. "Don't mind him, he doesn't know when to shut up." Dom added. Kennedy went to say something but her cell phone began ringing. She looked down to see who it was. "I'm sorry but I need to take this…" She smiled at them before walking away answering the phone.

"Hello." It was Johnny. "I have been calling you all day…It wouldn't start." She looked over at her brother and his friends. Leon was the only one staring at her. She gave a small smile. "My brother came and picked it up…Toretto's Garage." She pulled the phone away from her ear. "Baby, you cant be mad, it wouldn't start. What was I supposed to do? You wouldn't answer my phone calls…what?" she looked outside and heard the screeching sound of the tires on the pavement. "Did you follow me?" She sighed as she walked outside. "Johnny...why are you so mad? You have been mad at me since yesterday when you stormed out of your house leaving me there…I am coming, stop yelling at me…" She looked up as Jesse appeared next to her. "Okay…" she whispered. She looked at him, he looked worried at her. She nodded her head at him. She hung up the phone. "Will you tell Leon that I got a ride? Thank you for picking my car up for me…"

"Kennedy!" Johnny yelled, he was walking up the driveway of the garage. Kennedy started walking towards him knowing chaos would start if he actually made to the garage door. She remembered last night knowing Dom had slept with his sister. She really didn't want anyone fighting, not now. She put hands up to stop him just as her brother came outside with Dom and Vince behind him.

"We are just leaving." Kennedy put her hand on his chest stopping him from moving forward.

"Toretto, you're just the person I was hoping to see." Johnny stared at him.

"I'm right here." Dom smiled at him.

"Kennedy come back inside." Leon told her.

"Yeah Kennedy go inside…" Johnny mocked with a laugh.

"Stop." Kennedy told him. She grabbed his arm pulling him away from everyone.

"I'll see you around soon Toretto, real soon."

"Looking forward to it."

"Kennedy!" Leon yelled. He moved forward but Dom stopped him. Kennedy was grateful for Dom at that moment. She didn't need anyone fighting for her that day. She just needed to get Johnny out of there before things went crazy. He continued to laugh as they walked down the driveway. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She went to pull away but he held tight.

"Don't you ever do that again. I will pick up the car tomorrow. I bought that car, I don't want this trash touching it."

"That trash is my brother, be careful what you say." Kennedy got in his face. She knew everyone was still watching them, but the fear of him hitting her stood in her mind. Would he do it? She didn't know anymore. She didn't know who was standing in front of her. She had never seen him get mad before. She had never seen him act like this. It scared her.

He began laughing as he let go of her hand. "Get in the car Kennedy." She looked back at her brother as he slowly began walking towards them. She turned away as Johnny started the car and stepped on the gas causing her to fly backwards against the seat. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Her cell phone would not quit going off as she fixed her makeup one last time in the mirror. She knew who was calling her. She knew how pissed off he was, but she couldn't do anything. She was afraid of losing the guy she loved. She stopped and looked in the mirror. "What?" She replied loudly. She just chose her boyfriend over her flesh and blood. That didn't set well with her. She looked up as Johnny appeared in the bathroom with her.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded her head at him. "You look great."

"Thank you." She whispered. He slowly walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist and looking in the mirror with her.

"We are perfect together, cant you see that?"

"Sometimes." She whispered. "You really scared me today."

"I was just upset."

"I will not watch you fight with my brother. He is the only family I have right now. I wont lose him."

Johnny nodded his head turning her around. "I love you." He replied softly catching Kennedy off guard. "And I cant lose you either."

She smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. This was the boy she was in love with. This was the boy she had met a year ago. She had missed him. "We have to go or we will be late." He laughed pulling away from her. She nodded her head before making sure her hair and makeup was perfect. She cut the light off behind her and followed him down the stairs of his house and out the front door. The air was humid that night. She was glad she curled her hair, it didn't matter what the weather it was, it was meant to be big. She felt Johnny grab her hand as they walked to his car. He opened the door for her letting her climb in before shutting it again. Kennedy couldn't help but smile to herself as she felt like things were going back to normal. She looked out the window as the car slowly backed out of the driveway. The moon was huge that night and the stars filled the sky.

"It's a pretty night." She mumbled.

"I think _you_ are beautiful." Johnny replied. She looked over at him. He smiled his beautiful smile at her causing her to fall more in love with him. He was perfect to her. He had his moments but when they were good, he knew how to make her smile. She leaned over the seat and kissed him gently before laying her head on his shoulder. The night was almost perfect. They were headed to the street race in downtown Los Angeles. It happened every Saturday night. It was the night when everyone who was anyone would come out with their cars, show them off, and race. Many raced for cars, most raced for money. She had heard of Dominic Toretto, he was supposedly the king of the streets in the north side of Los Angeles. Johnny and his team never went up that way, but tonight was different. An uneasy feeling went through Kennedy's stomach as they pulled up to the building where everyone was meeting. Why was tonight so different? Why did he want to race here tonight? She looked over at him as he smiled at her. He let go of her hand as they pulled into the alley way of the abandoned buildings.

"You stay by the car tonight, I don't know who all is here. I don't need to be kicking someone's ass because they touch my girls." He winked at her. She couldn't help but laugh at him. The car came to a stop. She straightened her skirt out before opening the door and stepping out. Her heels made her look taller, as she stood tall over the car. She smiled at the people who passed by her staring at her. She pushed her hair behind her ear as she laughed to herself. People definitely came out of the woodwork here. Johnny moved over to her leaning against his car, putting his hand on her waist. She smiled as she leaned into him.

* * *

Johnny's team had gathered around them when she heard engines being revved and one by one cars came piling in. First was a red Mazda Rx-7. Followed was a Nissan, a Jetta, and it looked like Leon's BMW. Kennedy stood up off the car, she knew exactly why they were there. Johnny wanted revenge.

"Please don't do anything." Kennedy almost begged her boyfriend who was staring at the crowd that just arrived. He nodded his head at her. She knew it was too good to be true. Someone was going to say something, and all hell was going to break lose. The cars drove past them, they slowed down and stopped. Leon was the first out of his car, stalking over to her.

"Le, don't!" She stepped in front of Johnny and her brother. "Not here."

"You need to come with me." Leon demanded.

"She's fine right here. She doesn't need to go anywhere." Johnny joined in.

"You can stay out of this." Leon pointed his finger at Johnny. Kennedy grabbed his hand pulling it down.

"Just go Leon, don't start anything."

"You don't know shit about this guy Ken, he is bad news." Leon whispered loudly to his sister. Johnny began to laugh.

"Leon, please I am begging you just walk away. I am fine." Kennedy knew her talking wasn't going to change what was about to happen.

"Everything okay over here?" Dom walked up. Kennedy's heart stopped. It was about to happen she knew it.

"Its time to go." She replied grabbing Johnny's hand. He stopped her jerking his hand from her. He had a smirk on his face and he leaned against his car crossing his arms. He team suddenly appeared beside him. "Johnny…"

"The party is just starting babe, lets stay." He mocked.

"I'm not watching this." Kennedy went to walk away but Johnny stopped her causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ken!" Leon bent down to help her up. Johnny shoved him to the side, jerking Kennedy to her feet. Her eyes were wide as she stared at her brother who lunged towards Johnny.

"Le!" Kennedy yelled. She moved forward, just as Johnny punched her brother in the nose. "STOP!" she screamed. Like an idiot she grabbed Johnny's arm. "Are you crazy?" She bent down to look at her brother.

"You are choosing him over me?" Johnny yelled.

"He is my brother!" Kennedy yelled. She bent down again just as Johnny moved forward, he knocked her to side causing her to hit the side of her face on the edge of the car. That's when it happened, a fight broke out. Everyone was fighting as she just sat on the ground watching. She felt someone lift her up to standing position. She put her hand on the side of her face, pain shot through her entire face as she touched it.

"Are you alright?" It was Jesse.

"We have to stop them." Kennedy replied.

"I need to get you out of here." Jesse told her. He held out his hand ushering her to follow him. "The cops are going to come, you don't need to be here." She looked back at her brother who looked to be holding his own. Everyone was fighting and it could possibly be her fault. She nodded her head as she took his hand following him to his white Jetta. Just as he started the car, blue lights filled the alley way.

"Just hold on." He told her. He whipped the car in reverse and never once looked forward as the car went flying backwards. It one swift moment, he turned the car around facing forward as they sped away from the scene. She looked behind her as everyone began to scatter.

"Hows the face?" He asked finally breaking the silence.

"It hurts." She wouldn't look at him. "Thank you." She whispered. "For that back there."

"You looked like you needed saving." He smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back as tears filled her eyes. This was going to be one long night she already knew it. She leaned her head back closing her eyes. She let the darkness take her at that moment, knowing when she woke up, her world was going to stop.

**AN: Alriighty, there you go! Let me know what you guys think! REVIEW!**


	3. Here and Now

**AN: Here you go! Thank you to all who reviewed it really means a lot! Heres another one for you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Fast and Furious Franchise. **

The Toretto house wasn't silent for long. Doors were slamming all around the place. "Jesse!" Leon yelled. He had ran into the house looking for his baby sister as Letty helped Dom sit down in the chair by the door.

"I'll go get the first aid kit. Sit down and try not to get into anymore trouble." Mia replied. Jesse slowly walked up the stairs from the basement as he heard everyone come in. He met Leon in the kitchen holding his hand up to stop him.

"Its two in the morning, right now yelling is not what I want to hear." He rubbed his face with his hands.

"Where is my sister?" Leon asked. "Is she okay?"

"Besides the nice little knot she has forming on the side of her head or the black and blue bruise that now covers her entire left eye? She's fine, she is asleep in my room. By the looks of you guys, it looks like you lost."

Leon rolled his eyes moving passed his friend and down the stairs. Jesse moved into the living room just as Mia walked in with the first aid kit.

"Why does it always come down to fighting with you?" She asked kneeling beside her brother. "And who is Kennedy?"

"She is Leon's sister." Jesse chimed in.

"Is she alright?" Dom asked.

"She will be. She passed out in the car ride over here so I just put her in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch. How did it go with Johnny Tran?"

"He got his ass kicked, that's all that matters." Vince replied putting the washcloth full of ice on his eye. He flinched. "Fuck, that guy had a good punch."

"Why were you fighting in the first place?" Letty asked. No one answered.

"Dom slept with Trans sister." Jesse replied.

"Thanks Jess…" Dom rolled his eyes. He pushed Mia's hand away and got up from the chair. "Its no big deal, Tran was just itching to get in on it. We have bigger problems to worry about…"

"And what is that?" Letty asked. She was pissed. They hadn't been broken up for a month and he was already sleeping around. She knew him being older would have their problems but sometimes she just wanted to punch him herself. Leon walked in rubbing the top of his head with his hand.

"How is she?" Dom asked turning towards him.

"She will be fine. I'm going to go ahead and go home, I know its late."

"Le, stay. You cant take the room across from Jesse. Its late, and she's already asleep. We will deal with everything in the morning." Dom told him.

"I don't want…"

"Its no trouble, you are family." Dom stood up from the couch and walked to the stairs. "Everyone get some sleep, I'm sure we have some bullshit to deal with in the morning."

Everyone nodded their heads as Jesse patted Leon on the back. "Follow me, I will show you where you can sleep."

"If you don't mind, I want to stay with my sister. I don't want her to be alone if she wakes up." He replied. He sighed rubbing his hands over his face. "I don't know what to do."

"Keep her away from Johnny Tran." Jesse looked at him. "He's not good news. You don't know half of what he is, neither does you sister. I'm sure he has been lying to her this whole time."

"Its not that simple with Kennedy, nothing is ever that simple." Leon sighed.

"Well there is some things you might want to know."

* * *

Kennedy slowly turned over as the felt the pain from the night before come across here entire face. She tried leaning up, her head felt like a ton of bricks were sitting on it. She put her hand over her eye.

"Ken…" Leon whispered causing her to look up. He was sitting in a chair with his elbows on his knees, leaning over.

"How bad is it?" Kennedy asked softly.

Leon sighed sitting back in the chair. "Its pretty bad, you hit your head pretty hard on the side of the car."

"I feel like I have been hit by a truck." She threw her legs over the side of the bed realizing she wasn't in her room. "Where are we?"

"Dom's, Jesse brought you home last night. You passed out in the car so he put you in his bed, I stayed with you." Leon continued to look at her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I just don't understand I guess…"

"What do you mean?"

"Kennedy, I am going to ask you a question and I need you to be completely honest with me…"

"Leon…"

"No, I am serious. No bullshit, I want to know."

"Okay." She whispered.

"Do you know anything about Yakuza?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Tran is apart of the Yakuza. Its an Asian organization."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Yakuza is organized crime coordinated across national borders, involving groups or networks of individuals working in more than one country to plan and execute illegal business ventures. They are dangerous people Kennedy. He is involved in money laundering, trafficking drugs and weapons. Please tell me that you have no idea what I am talking about."

Kennedy sat silent on the bed. "You have got to be kidding me!" Leon yelled.

"He's only done it once, okay. That's it."

"You cant be that stupid Kennedy, come on!"

"He wouldn't lie to me Leon, he doesn't do that."

"Look in the mirror Kennedy, there is a lot of stuff you said he wouldn't do. Your face is messed up because he got pissed off. You have no idea what you are dealing with. This has got to end."

"Where did you get your information from? Huh? A group of people who you just met. This is ridiculous."

"No, what is ridiculous is that you are _still_ believing that this guy still cares about you. He didn't give a shit about you last night Kennedy, he never once looked down to see if you were okay."

"I'm done talking about this, Johnny loves me, okay. He loves me…" She jumped off the bed and walked out the door and up the stairs. She went storming through the kitchen, where Leon grabbed her arm stopping her. He turned her towards the mirror that was hanging on the wall.

"Look…" He grabbed the back of her head causing her to look up. "Does a person who loves you do this to you?"

"Stop." She tried turning her head away but he wouldn't let her." Stop!" She screamed shoving him away.

Dom appeared in the kitchen causing Kennedy to turn around and look at him. "I was just about to come check on you." He had a washcloth full of ice in his hand.

"I was just leaving…" Kennedy went to walk past him. Leon held his hand up trying to get some help to stop his sister from walking out the door.

"You know Tran only cares about himself. He always has and he always will. What he is doing is dangerous, if you get involved…"

Kennedy stopped in her tracks refusing to turn around. Everyone had gathered in the living room. Tears began to fall down her face as she listened to Dom speak. "Back when my and Mia were little kids, my dad hadn't come home that night, which was odd because he came home every night. He was always there to tuck us in at night, but this night was different. Mia had finally went to sleep and I snuck downstairs when I heard a car pull up. My dad's face was unrecognizable someone had beaten him so badly. My mom rushed over to him, grabbing his arms screaming who did this? Vincent Tran, Johnny's father was trying to make a deal with my dad and he refused, they nearly killed him." Kennedy had slowly turned around to face Dom has he had finished the story. Her chest jumped as she tried to catch the sob from escaping her mouth. "Tran is just like his father and will not take no for an answer."

"Then what makes me so different if _I _say no?" She spoke almost in a whispering tone.

"I wont let him." Dom's voice was firm. She looked around the room at everyone staring at her. "_We_ wont let him." Dom pointed around the room.

"I just…" She bowed her head closing her eyes.

"Look at yourself Ken, look at how you feel right now. You are my sister and I cant stand seeing you like this. You are all that I have left, I will not lose you." Leon walked over to her. He slowly put his arms around her body bringing her head to his chest.

"I'm so scared." She sobbed. She was scared. She was scared of being alone, but mostly she was scared of what Johnny Tran would do. She knew he wouldn't go down without a fight. She looked off into space as her brother soothed her. Johnny Tran would probably kill for her.

* * *

Before lunch Leon had offered to drive Kennedy to their house to get more clothes, they knew she couldn't stay at her house right now, the safest place to be right now was with Dom and his team. Kennedy made sure the sunglasses on her face were in place before you opened the door of Leon's car. He nodded his head at her before looking around to see if anyone was coming or watching them. She slowly walked up the steps to the house when you noticed a piece of paper sticking to the door.

"Leon!" She yelled as she walked closer.

'_Eviction Notice.' _The note read. Kennedy threw open the door to the house. "Ma!" She screamed. Her mother was usually home by this time, she would either be passed out drunk or on the telephone, but she was nowhere to be found. Leon was at the door as Kenendy went running around the house. He jerked the paper off the door before crumbling it in his hand.

"She's not here." Kennedy replied at the other end of the hall. Leon looked down at the paper in his hands then back around the room.

"She's gone." He replied softly throwing the paper across the room.

"What?" Kennedy asked walking towards him.

"She's gone Ken, she's not coming back."

"She cant be gone, she has a job. She had her children. She's coming back Leon."

"No, Kennedy, she isn't."

"No, you are wrong." She turned to walk away. "She is our mother."

Leon looked down at the floor. "We need to get out of here."

"And go where Leon? We have nowhere to go!" She yelled as the tears streamed down her face. "How is this happening to us?"

Leon walked over to his sister wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head before bringing out his cell phone and dialing Dom's number. "Go to your room Ken, and I need you to pack. I will figure this out." She nodded her head as she gently wiped her face. She turned away from him as she walked to her bedroom shutting the door behind her. She slid down the door as exhaustion overtook her. She was exhausted, her body was aching. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her life was falling apart.

"Kennedy…" There was a soft tap on the door. Kennedy moved forward as she took the sunglasses off her face. The door opened. "Are you ready to go?" Leon asked. She looked up at her brother.

"Where are we going Leon?"

"You are staying with me." Dom appeared in the doorway. "We have plenty of room, so you it wont be any trouble."

"Do you need any help packing?" Jesse appeared next to Dom.

"Yes please." She whispered lifting herself off the floor. She stood looking at her room as Jesse walked in beside.

"I will start with the closet, I guess." She watched him move to her closet and open the door. She nodded her head as she wiped her face before moving to her dresser drawers and pulling clothes out. There wasn't much that she had in her room, but clothes and a few pictures here and there. it wouldn't take them long to pack her room, she was grateful for Dom and his team at that moment, but it hurt her still to know her mother had just abandoned them.

"So how old is this?" Jesse asked walking out of her closet with a monkey whose eye was missing. Kennedy couldn't help but laugh as she walked towards him, taking it from his hand. "This is Finley, he was my best friend growing up." She put him to her chest and smiled. "Leon had won him for me at a fair, I slept with him every night. I guess I got too old for him and I threw him in the closet. I totally forgot I had him. He would keep me safe at night."

"You know that's what we are going to do." Jesse told her. "Keep you safe."

She looked up at him and gave a soft smile. "Jess…" Dom walked into the room causing Kennedy to look away from him. "When you get done in here, I need you to go back to the house and get things ready for the BBQ. We can finish up here."

Jesse looked over at Kennedy who playing with things on her dresser. "I can do that."

"Dom," Kennedy called after him when she noticed he was leaving. He turned around to her. "Thank you for this, it really means a lot."

"I see the way Leon looks at you, it's the same way that I look at Mia when I know she needs me. I would do anything for her, she is my life. Leon is family, and we help out family. If you need anything at all, you don't hesitate to ask. It gets better I promise."

Kennedy gave a soft smile before nodding her head. "And what do I do about Johnny?"

"That's up to you, only you can make that decision."

"Okay so everything is in the truck of mine, you ready to go?" Leon appeared in the doorway. Kennedy looked over at her bed where all her clothes were laying. She looked around the room before grabbing a few things off her bookcase. "I guess so."

"Lets go then."

Kennedy nodded her head before pulling the sunglasses down over her face. She followed the guys to the front door before turning around to look in the house. It was time for a change, maybe a fresh start. She was thankful at that moment for Dominic Toretto, he was saving her in more ways than one. For the last time Kennedy looked around the room before closing the door behind her.

* * *

They rode in silence for a few moments until Jesse broke it by asking a stupid question. "So you like cars?"

Kennedy couldn't help but laugh as she looked towards him. "Stupid question?" He asked with a laugh.

"Um, I mean I…" Kennedy laughed again. "No not really, I don't really care for them."

"The Honda s2000 though…"

"Ohh, that's Johnny's. He is the Honda man. He bought it for me, I absolutely love that car though."

"She's nice. I had the opportunity to look at it and see what was wrong. Theres a hole in the engine. Its fixed, so you should have no problem with her anymore. I also changed the oil, the transmission fluid, put air in the tires, and cleaned the inside."

"Wow full service, I don't know what to do with all this attention."

"It was no problem." He smiled at her. "Its kind of what I do."

"Oh, I see."

The Jetta slowly pulled up to the house. He cut the car off before turning his full body towards her. "I'm really glad you are staying with us…"

Kennedy couldn't help smile at him. "Before we go, would you mind taking me by the garage so I can pick up the Honda?"

"Of course not, let me just tell Vince and them where we are going. I don't want them to think we ran away together." He smirked before getting out of the car. She watched as he walked up the steps to the house and disappear. Kennedy smiled as she looked down in the car where her purse was. She hadn't touched her phone since yesterday afternoon, she knew it was probably overloaded with texts and calls from Johnny. She sighed as she took it out of her purse and turned it on. It buzzed in her hand repeatedly until it finally stopped. All could Kennedy remember reading was the word love all over the screen as she scrolled through the texts Johnny had sent her. Her eyes filled with tears as she closed the phone putting her hand on her head. She heard the door open and close as Jesse climbed in. He looked over at her knowing immediately something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked. Kennedy didn't speak to him as he grabbed her hand causing her to look up at him. "Kennedy, is everything alright?"

"Can we just go please?" She whispered. He nodded his head as he let go of her hand and started the car. They rode in silence as Jesse drove. He kept looking over at her as she stared out the window. They pulled up to the garage and Kennedy immediately opened the car door and jumped out. She needed air, she needed to breathe. She felt like her life was crumbling down and she couldn't stop it. She walked to the door just as Jesse came up behind her. He had the keys ready when someone came up behind him knocking him to the ground.

"Johnny!" Kennedy screamed. Lance grabbed Jesse off the ground holding him with his arm wrapped around Jesse's neck. "Stop!"

"What are you doing?" Johnny yelled at her. "I have been calling you all night and day, you haven't answered me."

"Please let him go, he has nothing to do with this." Kennedy begged.

"What are you thinking Kennedy?" Johnny moved to her. "You need to come with me right now."

"No." Kennedy shook her head. "I cant do that."

"I'm sorry?"

Kennedy took off her sunglasses and stared up at the boy she once loved. "I'm not going anywhere with you right now."

"Ken…" Johnny whispered.

"You need to leave Johnny and don't come back here. I'm done, I cant do this anymore."

"Baby, I never…"

"Meant to hurt me?" Kennedy cut in. "You did, more ways than one. I cant do this with you. You've changed and I couldn't figure it out until now. You changed the day your father recruited you into his business. You promised me you were done with that, you promised me that you wouldnt follow in his footsteps, but here we are. Tell me its not true, tell me what I was told isn't going on?"

"What do you want me to say?" Johnny asked throwing his hands up in the air. "I am my fathers son. I will never deny that. I will never deny where I come from."

Kennedy nodded her head. "Then I guess that's my answer." Kennedy knelt down to get the keys off the ground. She turned around and opened the garage door pulling it up. "I guess you can have your car back. But as for me and you, we are through. I'm not going to play this game with you."

Johnny began to laugh as he moved towards her blocking her from moving. She turned her face away from him as he leaned towards her placing his lips on her cheek. She tried to jerk away from him.

"Yes you will." He whispered to her. "Or I will _kill_ him."

Kennedy's eyes shot towards Jesse who was staring at her. She shook her head. "You don't scare me."

"By the looks of it, I do. You are shaking uncontrollably right now. Now get your shit and get in the car, I will not ask you again." He let her go. He walked into the garage, snapping his fingers behind him. In a instance, a guy was beside him with a gas can. Johnny stood by the Honda, pouring the gas all over the car. He walked back over to Kennedy with a light in his hand.

"Its trash anyways…" He threw the lighter behind catching the entire car on fire. He jerked Kennedy's arm towards his car as she saw the car become engulfed. Everything was happening in slow motion to her. Lance threw Jesse on the ground and kicked him in the stomach. Kennedy turned away from him as she followed Johnny.

"Stop!" Leon yelled jumping out of Dom's car that was still moving. He was running towards his sister as Johnny opened the door to his Honda s2000. Kennedy's head shot up at her brother. Johnny stood in between Leon and his sister, glaring. "You have two seconds to take your hand off my sister."

"Or what?" Johnny asked. Dom moved passed them to garage. "You going to tell her more lies? Hey sweetheart, how about you ask brother and Dom over there what exactly they have been doing?"

"Stop…" Leon began."

"No, you tell her or I will." Johnny demanded. No one said a word. Kennedy looked over at Jesse who was being helped off the ground by Dom. He wiped his face of the blood, but continued to stare at her. "Brother here has been in business with my family for two months now. Dom recruited him. They have been smuggling guns from all over the world with my family."

"What?" Kennedy was shocked.

"I can explain…" Leon started.

"Is it true?" Kennedy asked.

Leon didn't speak. She looked over at Jesse and Dom. Jesse looked down at the ground as Dom stared her in the eye.

"It was a business deal I wish I never took." He finally spoke. Kennedy turned away from them, climbing in to the Honda and closing the door.

"Kennedy!" Leon yelled. Johnny laughed as he walked around to the other side of the car and climbing in. Kennedy refused to look at her brother who began banging on the window.

"Ken…" Johnny started.

"Don't talk to me." Kennedy snapped. "I don't care for anything that comes out of your mouth right now."

She stared straight ahead as he pulled the car out of the driveway of the garage. This day was just getting better and better. What else could possibly go wrong?

**AN: Wow, that was long! Let me know what you think, if it was too long and drawn out. Let me know! **


	4. I Surrender

**AN: Heres another one for you! I also have two other stories for Fast and Furious, one is called Rest of My Life, and Cause You Always Want What You are Running Fromm, you guys should check them out. Thank you to all who reviewed! **** Also would anyone know how long Fast 7 is filming in Atlanta? I live 2 hours away and I would give anything in this world to be able to go and meet Vin Diesel and the rest of the cast, so if anyone knows, pllleasseee let me know! **

**All mistakes are mine! **

They didn't speak the entire ride back to his estate. She could feel his eyes on her as she continued to stare out the window. Her face was hurting as she squinted through the black sunglasses on her eyes. She wanted to scream, she wanted to hit him so hard, but right now all she could do was fight the tears that were about to fall down her face. She was angry. She was angry at Johnny but mostly angry at her brother for betraying her. He was doing the exact same thing Johnny was doing and was hiding it from her too. Her life was falling apart piece by piece. Her mother had abandoned them, they were homeless, her boyfriend was psycho, and now her brother was drug and weapon smuggler. She closed her eyes as the tears finally streamed down. "Baby…" Johnny finally spoke. She turned towards him. "I am so sorry."

"I really don't want to hear anything coming out of your mouth right now." She whispered.

"I was protecting my sister…"

"No, you were being selfish, do not give me that bullshit." Kennedy yelled. "I am so mad right now that I cant see straight."

"I don't know what you want me to say to you…"

"Nothing Johnny, I dont want you to say anything to me. It seems like everything that comes out of anyones mouth is a lie anyways, so please just don't speak at all." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked straight ahead. The car came to stop as she saw the huge mansion in front of her. "I don't even know why I came with you."

"Because you knew it was the right thing to do."

Kennedy shook her head. "I don't know what's right anymore."

"Can you at least come inside and let us talk?" He asked stepping out of the car. He walked over to her side of the car and opened the door for her sticking his hand down to help her out. She hesitated before taking it and climbing out of the car. She pulled her hand out of his and turned away.

"I cant let your father see me like this." Kennedy replied.

"We will go around back." He whispered putting his hands on her shoulders putting his lips on the back of her head. He sighed as he breathed in her scent. She wanted to run away from him. She didn't want to be there with him at that moment. "Please just come with me."

* * *

Dom had used the fire extinguisher on the car that was now ruined. He looked back at Jesse who was still spitting out blood, then he looked over at Leon who was pacing back and forth shaking his head.

"Go on…" Dom replied knowing exactly what Leon was going to say.

"Was that what I was doing for you? Smuggling shit for Tran?"

"Yes, but it wasn't the whole time." Dom was trying to explain himself to his friend. "Tran came with to me with the offer when we were on good terms, he fucked me over the first chance he got. I ended it, I didn't know he was dating your sister or it would have happened. The money was good, it really was but that's not who I am."

"But Jesse told me more shit about what he does? Is it true?"

"Yes, Me and Tran use to go way back. Before my father died, we were sort of close I guess you can say then my father came home looking like someone hit him with a freight train. I knew who it was, so I confronted him about it. He said he didn't know anything about what was going on with his father. I swear to you, that I stopped doing what I was going as soon as I found out…"

"And when was that?"

"Three days ago."

Leon sighed as he put his hands on top of his head. "She is all I have left. Do you understand that? She is my life and she is gone with Tran because you couldn't tell me the truth."

"I know that, we are going to get back. I can promise you that." Dom assured his friend. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Maybe you shouldn't have slept with his sister." Jesse finally chimed in.

Dom glared at the boy. "_Thank you_ Jess." Dom shook his head as he went back to Leon. "We are going to get her back Leon."

Leon nodded his head. Dom held out his hand for Leon to take. Leon nodded his head again before taking his hand bringing him into a hug. "I'm sorry brother." Dom whispered.

* * *

Kennedy sat down on the edge of the bed and stared into the mirror sitting in front of her. She turned her head from side to side looking at the damage her boyfriend had caused. She shook her head as she looked to the ground. She began thinking about Leon. It had only been a few hours, but she missed him. He was her brother and no matter what he did, she knew she would always love him.

"Ken…" Johnny knocked her out of her thoughts as her head shot up to him. "I brought you some ice."

"I'm fine." She whispered. "I think I should go home." She got up from the couch as he walked over to her, stopping her with his hand on her shoulder. "Don't…" She whispered.

"We need to talk." His tone has changed.

"I don't have anything to say to you right now Johnny."

"Then why did you come? Why did you get in the car with me?"

"First off, I don't think I really had a choice with the way you were shoving me around and second I was pissed off with my brother for keeping things from me, but its you. Its you who has been lying to me this whole time."

"What me and my family do is none of your concern."

"Its wrong Johnny!" Kennedy yelled. "What you are doing is wrong and you know it."

"That's enough."

"You're right." She replied removing his hand from her shoulder. "It is enough. I have had enough of you and your lies. I am going home and would like for you to never call me again. If I never speak to you again in my life, it would be okay with me." She snarled. She walked passed him. She smiled to herself for being so brave, that was until she felt his hands grab her arms and throw her up against the wall. His hand was over her mouth in an instance.

"You listen to me, you are mine. You will do as I say or I will have no problem getting rid of your new family, starting with your precious brother. I know about your mother Kennedy, she abandoned you. You have no one now. I am all that you have left. And I will not give you up, do I make myself clear." His whisper was loud and forceful. His eyes were glazed over as her glared at her inches from her face. She tried to keep the tears from escaping her eyes, but they failed her. She slowly nodded her head at him. "I will not play games with you, do you hear me?"

"Yes." She whispered as she wiped her face with her hand. He let go of her arms as she slide down the wall.

"I am going to take a shower, I expect you to be ready for dinner when I get out…" He threw the ice pack at her. "Clean yourself up Kennedy, you look like shit." With that he went into his bathroom shutting the door behind him. She let out a sob as she moved her hand to her face. It was stinging so bad as the tears streamed down her face. She heard the water cut on as she lifted herself off the ground. If she was going to get out, it needed to be then. She wiped her face of the tears that escaped before looking towards the door. It sounded as if he had just hopped in the shower. She looked around, her cell phone was nowhere to be found. She closed her eyes as she remembered it was in Jesse's car. She cursed herself for asking him to go pick up her car. She cursed herself for even leaving alone with him. She shook her head. She couldn't think about that right now, she needed to get out of the house. She needed to go now. She looked at the bathroom door as she slowly made it to the bedroom door, her eyes still on the door her boyfriend had just went through. Her heart was pounding through her chest. She was scared to death. She was in the hallway, when she felt her legs begin to do the thinking for her. She didn't know she was running until she hit the bottom step. She was almost free, she didn't think it was possible. She ran towards the door. Just as her hand hit the knob she felt her hair being jerked and her body being slung to the floor. She screamed as she hit the ground. She quickly got to her feet as Johnny stared at her. He moved towards her, she screamed as she kicked him. She kicked him so hard he fell to the ground. She didn't know where all this courage was coming from and she didn't have time to think about it. She moved to the door, slinging it open. She ran as fast as she could down the steps, passed all the cars in the drive way. The gate was open, if she could make it to the gate she would be fine. The gate began to slowly close as she tried to get her legs to run faster. She looked behind her, Johnny was right there. She was almost to the gate that was still closing. She could feel him right on her tail as she slung herself through the gate just as it closed behind her. Johnny reached forward grabbing her shirt, she screamed as he held on to her. She tried jerking away from him. She began unbuttoning the shirt as he jerked her backwards. Her hands were shaking as it got to the last button. She tore herself out of the shirt as she began to run towards the road, looking behind her. Johnny was trying to climb the gate with her shirt still in his hand. She couldn't breathe by this time but it wasn't stopping her. She needed to keep running, lord only knew what he was going to do to her if her caught her. She made it to the road.

"Kennedy!" Johnny yelled. Cars were moving along the road as she stopped deciding what to do. She saw that Johnny had made it through the gate and was still running towards her. She didn't have much time to think, so she didn't. She took off in the road as cars honked at her to get out of the way. She was almost to the other side. It hit her body, slinging her up on the roof. The pain was unbearable, but she couldn't care at that moment. She was caught.

"Kennedy!"

* * *

The guys had arrived back at the Toretto house as soon as everything was cleaned up at the garage. Vince was waiting for them in the living room with his keys in his hand.

"You ready to go?" Dom asked looking over at him.

"Yep." He lifted his shirt showing the gun in his pants.

"Lets go then." The guys nodded towards him as they all moved to the door. "Tran is going to have all his little sidekicks with him. Our main focus is to get Kennedy out of there. I don't care how we do it, we do it. Whatever bullshit happens, let it go. No fighting unless we have to. You leave Tran for me." Dom demanded them. They all nodded their heads at him before moving down the steps to the cars. Vince and Jesse hopped into Vince's Nissan as Dom and Leon took Leon's BMW. Leons hands were shaking as he opened the passenger side door to his own car. A moment like this he was glad someone else was driving. He didn't know if he would even make it off the street the way he was feeling right then. He wanted to kill Tran. He wanted him dead.

"You ready for this?" Dom asked looking over at Leon.

"Yes." Leon nodded his head.

"Yo Vince, you good to go?" Dom spoke into the walkie talkie.

"Yeah brother, lets do this. You worry about Tran, we've got Kennedy." Vince replied back.

* * *

Vince had laid the walkie talkie down and looked over at Jesse who was staring outside the window. "You alright man?"

Jesse's head shot towards him. "Yeah." Was all he could reply.

"Its looks like you took a hell of a beating…"

"I'm not in the mood." Jesse rolled his eyes.

"I'm just making an observation." Vince laughed.

"Thank you for being so observant Vince. Its very nice of you."

Vince couldn't help but laugh at the boy. Jesse began biting his nails that he had recently painted black.

"Why hell are your nails black? You going emo on me?"

"Damnit Vince!" Jesse yelled. "Leave it alone!"

Vince stopped smiling as he stared at the boy beside him. "Jess, what is it?"

Jesse shook his head as he continued to look at the window. "Its my fault, about Kennedy."

"Why would you say that?" Vince asked.

"Leon didn't know anything about Tran until last night. She took off with Tran because she thinks her brother was doing shit with Tran behind her back."

"That's not your fault Jess."

"I just want to get here and get this over with. I want her back with us."

"Does someone have a crush on the new girl?" Vince's smile was back. He loved picking on Jesse. It was so easy for him.

"Leave it alone." Jesse was monotone.

"That's so cute Jess, and here I thought you were gay this whole time."

Jesse had had enough, he leaned over punching Vince in the arm causing Vince to laugh. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Listen up guys, this street up here is the street. Be ready." Dom spoke into the walkie talkie causing the two guys to stop fussing. Jesse looked through the window as they turned down the street. "You two keep going, we are pulling in here." They watched as the yellow car pulled into an empty parking lot as they drove passed them. Vince continued to watch as Dom climbed out of the car.

"VINCE!" Jesse yelled as Vince slammed on brakes hearing something hit the top of his car. He came to a stop as Jesse jumped out of the car immediately. "Kennedy!" He yelled grabbed her hand. Kennedy groaned as she looked over at him. Her head was gashed as she rolled over to him. He grabbed her arm and rolling her into his arms. "You're okay." He whispered laying her down on the ground. "Call 911!"

"No." She whined.

"Kennedy!" Leon yelled running over to her with Dom behind him. He knelt down beside her removing hi shirt and putting it on the side of her head. "Say something to me baby, come on talk to me."

"Owe." She replied looking up at him.

"What the hell were you doing in the streets?" Leon yelled at her.

"Johnny." She whispered. Leon's head shot up as he looked over the car just as Johnny looked at them before turning around.

"Stay with her." He turned to Vince who nodded his head. He let go of his sisters head and stood up. "TRAN!" He screamed moving around the car.

"Leon!" Dom yelled. "Leave it alone, we need to go!"

"I want him!" Leon yelled as Dom grabbed his arms holding him back.

"I know, but we need to get her out of here. She is hurt. We need to go." Dom spoke firmly to him. He always knew when it was time to step up and be the leader of the pack. He needed to be firm this time, before Leon did something stupid. "We are on his territory okay, we need to go."

Leon didn't want to leave. He wanted to kill the bastard that caused his sister so much pain. He wanted him dead.

"Leon…" Kennedy cried. "Please help me." She begged. That was it for him. He was beside her in a heartbeat. Vince had lifted her in his arms, moving to his car.

"Thank God, I wasn't driving fast. This would have a different outcome." He looked down at her as she laid her in the backseat of his Nissan. She gave a soft smile.

"Thank you." She whispered. Jesse looked over at his friend lifting the girl her liked off the ground and putting her in the car. A sting of jealously went through him. He wanted to be the one to save her.

"Lets go!" Vince yelled running to the other side of the car. Jesse let his thoughts go as he climbed into the passenger side. He looked behind him in the seat as he watched Kennedy close her eyes. Even through all the blood and bruises, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He grabbed her hand, holding it letting her know he was there for her. He smiled to himself as he felt her squeeze it.

**AN: There you go! Hope you guys enjoyed this, I have had writers block for a while now, so I hope I didn't disappoint. REVIEW! **


	5. Already Home

**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed! Hope you guys are liking this story so far! Heres another one for you, its finally getting in with the Toretto team, so I hope you guys continue to like. There will be some Dotty I promise very soon. Enjoy!**

**PS: I GOT TO SEE VIN DIESEL! HE IS SOOOO HOT IN HER PERSON! AND I ALSO GOT TO BE IN THE MOVIE AS WELL! AS HE WAS FINISHING UP FILMING, HE DROVE BY IN HIS ESCALADE AND HAD HIS WINDOW ROLLED DOWN AND GAVE ME THUMBS UP! AHHHHH!**

**All mistakes are mine! **

Against all arguments, Vince drove his Nissan towards the Toretto house. He knew it was a bad idea. He just hit the girl with his car, sure he wasn't going super fast but still, he knew they should have gone to the hospital. He looked over at Jesse who was still holding the young girls hand but staring out the front windshield.

"We are almost home." Vince finally replied startling Jesse. He straightened up looking over at Vince and nodding his head. "What you thinking about?"

"Its nothing…" Jesse turned around to look at Kennedy. Her eyes were closed, but he saw her chest moving up and down. "Do you think she is going to be alright?"

"Well a hospital would tell us that, but since we aren't going there…"

"She doesn't want to."

"She just got hit by a car Jess, I don't really care what she wants right now. She needs to get her body looked at."

Jesse didn't reply as they turned onto the street they lived on. Dom's car was already in the driveway, with the two guys waiting for them. Vince pulled over on the side and cut the car off before opening the door and turning around to get Kennedy out. He gently lifted her in the air as she began to stir. The groans of pain were painful to his ear.

"How is she?" Leon asked.

"She needs a doctor." Vince snapped. Kennedy's eyes shot open and looked up at Vince.

"No need to be snappy, _you are_ the one who hit me with your car." She replied softly. He looked down at her shaking his head. She gave him a smile.

"Then I guess we need to get you inside and cleaned up," He looked over at Leon. "I'm giving her twenty hours, if she gets worse, I don't give a shit what anyone says, I'm taking her to the hospital."

"Lets go inside." Dom told them. He rubbed his hand over his head before heading up the steps to the front door of the house. Vince tightened his grip on Kennedys body as he walked up the steps and into the house that Jesse was holding open for him. "Lets put her down on the couch. We have a first aid kit in the kitchen, Jess go get that. Leon go grab some towels, and the vodka that's in the freezer…"

"Vodka?" Leon asked.

"It's the only alcohol that we have." Dom told him causing Vince to chuckle. "We need to clean her head and her arm."

Leon nodded his head before walking into the kitchen. "Do you think this is a good idea?" Vince whispered laying Kennedy down on the couch.

"I'm with you, we need to go to the hospital, but this is what she wants, so we give it til in the morning. " Dom whispered back as he fixed the pillows behind Kennedy's head. He removed the cloth that was covering the side of her head as she flinched from the pain. The bleeding had stopped, but the gash was still big. He moved to her arm and looked at the side of it where the skin was coming off. He began examining the rest of her body as he checked for anything that was broken. Leon cleared his throat as he walked into the living room with the bottle of vodka in his hand. Jesse was right behind him with the first aid kit. "Okay…so I am going to need to look at her body Leon, which means I need to remove her shirt and her pants…"

Leon continued to stare at the man in front of his. He was clearly in shock, he didn't want someone removing his baby sisters clothes. He slowly nodded his head and held up the Vodka in his hands.

"I got the vodka." Was all Leon could reply.

"I need everyone to get out of the room. Go into the kitchen and wait till I call for you." Dom told everyone.

"What is going on?" Mia came walking down the stairs. She looked over at the couch and saw Kennedy laying there, with the gash in her head. "What did you do to her?"

"Vince hit her with his car." Jesse told him.

"Vince!" Mia yelled rushing down the stairs. She walked over to the girl and knelt down. Kennedy slowly opened her eyes. "Have you checked her body for more injuries? Why isn't she in the hospital?"

"I was about to check and ask her that question…" Dom pointed down at Kennedy who was staring at Mia.

"I'm fine." Kennedy replied hoarsely.

"I can see that." Mia sat down on the couch beside Kennedy and moved the hair out of her face. "I could help, if you want. I know you don't want these guys looking at you. I am going to college to be a doctor, so I kinda know what I am doing."

Kennedy nodded her head looking over at Leon who was still holding the Vodka in the air. "Leon…can someone please make sure he is breathing because he hasn't moved from that position in like five minutes."

Vince walked over to Leon hitting him in the stomach making Leon fall over in pain. Kennedy began laughing before clenching her hand to her stomach. "Owe!"

"Okay, everyone out. Leave the vodka, don't know what that is for, but whatever. And leave the first aid kit." Mia stood up shoving the guys out of the room before putting her hair up in a bun and straightening her shirt. She knelt down helping Kennedy sit up as she removed her shirt from her body. He body was beginning to bruise in some spots but nothing seemed too bad. Mia laid Kennedy back down. "I am going to press down on places just make sure there isn't any internal injuries or any broken ribs. Its going to hurt, but it needs to happen. So I need you to take a deep breath and let it out when I tell you. Okay…deep breath." Mia began pressing down on Kennedy's stomach as Kennedy groaned in pain. "Let it out." Kennedy let out of the breath as the tears covered her eyes before spilling down her face. "Deep breath…" Mia continued pressing down on Kennedy's body as she silently cried on the couch. What had she done to herself? In a matter of days, she had gotten herself knocked out by her boyfriend, her mother left her, she was envicted from her home, and now she was sitting in her brothers friends house with possible bruised ribs and a gashed head. She needed a serious therapy session. She closed her eyes as she remembered running from Tran as he chased her down his driveway. All she wanted to do was get away from him. She just wanted to be free.

"You want to tell me how this happened?" Mia brought Kennedy back to reality. "I mean how Vince hit you with his car?"

"I was running." Kennedy whispered.

"From what?"

"Who….Johnny Tran."

Mia sighed as she bent down grabbing the Vodka. "Do you know what this is for?"

Kennedy smiled. "Dom said yall didn't have alcohol."

"Right." Mia opened the bottle and poured some on the washcloth. "Go on…Tran, he did this to you?" She pointed to the side of her face. Kennedy nodded her head.

"We were at one of the races and everyone got into a fight. Tran knocked her out of the way, I fell and hit my head. I shouldn't have gone back with him, but I just…" Kennedy sighed. Mia stuck the cloth to the side of her head. Kennedy's body clenched as she moved her head.

"You have to be still." Mia told her. "I know it hurts."

"I ran from him. He threatened to kill Leon and you guys, I was scared. I didn't want to be there anymore. So I ran. I got to the street and I just thought if I could get across the road, I would be okay. So I ran. I almost made it, then it just happened. I don't even know what happened at all, I was running then next thing I know I am on top of the car."

"Well you are lucky."

"Am I?" Kennedy looked away from her.

Mia nodded her head as she lifted Kenendy's body up. "Here put your shirt on. You are going to be fine. I would recommend you getting stitches in your head, but nothing is broken. You are very lucky to have Leon by your side. I can see that he loves you very much."

Kennedy nodded her head. "You are going to be alright. I heard about what happened with your mom. I know its not the same, but my mom and dad died, so its just been me and Dom for almost three years now. We are a family here and we watch out for each other. You can be apart of that if you would like…" Mia gave a soft smile.

"I would like that." Kennedy replied softly with a smile. She leaned up on the couch and wrapped her arms around Mia's neck. "Thank you."

* * *

Six Months Later…

Kennedy grabbed the towel off the toolbox in the garage and began polishing the Honda in front of her. She bent down as she ran the cloth over the black paint making it shine. She heard voices as she leaned back up. She smiled to herself as she saw Vince, Leon, and Jesse come walking through the door.

"Its about time." She replied as she moved to the hood of the car and ran the towel over it. She looked over as Jesse began walking towards her.

"She's a beauty." Jesse replied.

"Who? The car or Kennedy?" Vince asked. He elbowed Leon in the side as he began to chuckle. He knew it embarrassed Jesse every time he spoke of her. Jesse's face went fifty shades of red as he continued to look at her.

Kennedy laughed as she shook her head. She stood up and looked at the car. It was shining just how she wanted it. "I still feel like something is missing though."

"What?" Leon asked walking over to her and examining the car. "She looks fine to me. We can go by Harry's later on and see what we can get there. I don't want you having NOS though. Its too dangerous."

"Everyone else has it…" Kennedy whined.

"No." Leon walked away from her. He walked over the sliding door and opened it in one swift movement. "We have to open now, so if you could possibly move your car that would be great. Thanks."

"What's your problem?" Kennedy asked throwing the towel down.

"Someone scratched the paint on the beamer last night and we don't know who it was." Vince told her.

"What?" Kennedy walked over to her brother who turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "Is it bad?"

"Thanks Vince." He replied through his teeth. "No, its not bad, but still. Its going to cost money to fix."

Kennedy's mind immediately went straight to Tran. She hadn't heard from him in almost six months, but she knew he was buying his time. She knew he was waiting for the right moment to get her back. She trembled at the thought of him. "Listen its probably just some idiot kid, its fine. Don't worry about it, but we do need to open so could you please move your car out of here. We are going to be busy today."

"Sure, I have to go to the diner anyways. I told Mia I would cover her shift for her today, so I will be there til four. What's going on tonight?"

"We are going downtown and no, you cant go."

"Someone really needs to get you laid because you have been a sour puss for a while now. Besides, I have plans with Mia and Letty." Kennedy jumped out of reach as he went to grab her.

"You walked straight into that dude." Vince laughed. She laughed as she walked to the car.

"Shutup!" Leon yelled. Kennedy shook her head as she started the car. She rolled down the window.

"You boys have fun today. Let's try to get some work done." She waved at them before pulling out of the garage and driving away. She kept the window down as she put her elbow up and leaned her head. She had a smile on her face as she reached over cutting the radio on, letting the music fill up the car. She loved driving in Los Angeles, especially in the new car Leon and the guys had gotten her. It was a few weeks after Vince hit her with his car. They knew she needed something to drive since Tran had lit the one he bought her on fire. She shook her head of the thought of him. She had been cleaning the kitchen when she heard the rumble of their cars pull into the driveway. All of them came stumbling in, Leon was the first one to grab her arm as the rest of the guys pushed her towards the door. She looked over at Dom who had his arms crossed over his chest with a smile on his face. She was too much in shock to even ask what they were doing. They had lifted her off the ground and down the steps outside the house. She looked in front of her at the black Honda. It looked beat up, like they had just picked her up from the junkyard. They all gathered around the car, smiling at her. She had asked what was going on. Vince was the first to answer her saying it was hers. She smiled to herself as she turned the radio up. The memory was still etched in her head. They bought the car for her to help them rebuild. She had spent almost all her time with the four boys, letting them teach her how to rebuild the Honda. She slowly pulled into the driveway of the diner and parked the car. She loved that memory. It showed her how far they have come since that dreadful day their mother decided to abandon them. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

* * *

She looked behind her as she unlocked the door to the diner. It was an old garage that Dom had bought for cheap. He had decided to make a diner slash grocery store. After they gave her the Honda, she was offered a job at the diner to work part time to make some extra cash. She didn't mind it. She got to meet a lot of people doing it and it also kept her mind busy. She lifted the garage door just as a car pulled up. She smiled at them before walking into the back to get the cash register out. She was preparing for the day when she heard voices walk in. "Hi, how are you guys?" She lifted her head. The cash drawer in her hand fell from her hand as the person standing in front of her came closer.

"Hello, its been a long time." Johnny Tran was standing in front of her.

"You…You are supposed to be here." She stuttered her way through the sentence.

"Now, that's no way to say hello to me." He had a smile plastered to his face as Lance walked in behind him. "Lance, go to the back."

"No one else is here. Its just me." Kennedy told him. "And if I recall, you made an agreement with Dom that you stay away and he would stay away."

"That's right, I did, but he never said anything about staying away from _you._" He pointed his finger at her before laughing. He moved to the side of the counter that was still open. She moved away into the corner.

"I think it was implied."

"I see that you are still as beautiful as when you were with me."

"Just leave Johnny, I don't want any trouble with you."

"Is that your Honda out there?" Johnny changed the subject. "She looks good…"

"You cant just…"

"What?" He was in her face. She turned her head away from him as she put his lips on her cheek. A look of disgust came across her face as she pulled away from him.

"Leave…"

"Or what?" He snapped. "You going to call Dominic?"

Kennedy couldn't move from the spot. She was about to reply when she heard doors close. "I guess its time to go, you tell Dominic we came by. I'm sure he would love to know. You also tell him I will see in the Desert." He rubbed his hand down her face before walking away. Lance came back from the back shoving over a few shelves before leaving the store just as two came walking in.

"Hey, are you alright?" They were both Spanish. She couldn't respond to them as she slowly slide down the counter onto the floor. "Yo, call Dom. Tell him to get down here." He walked around the counter and into the area she was sitting. "You are going to be alright. My name is Hector, by the way. You want to tell me what is going on?"

She shook her head at him. "I just want to go home." She whispered.

* * *

Kennedy was picking stuff off the ground when she heard the cars pulled up. She didn't bother to turn around when she heard the footsteps hurrying towards her. Leon grabbed her arms turning her around.

"I'm fine." She replied. He pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry." He replied.

"What happened?" Dom asked walking in.

"I've been trying to clean it up. They came in and Lance pushed a few shelves over. Its nothing that cant be cleaned up."

"Did they take anything?" Vince asked.

"I don't think so. I had the drawer of money out here, Lance went into the back though but I don't know what he did." Kennedy pulled away from her brother. "I'll have it cleaned up soon."

"Don't worry about it." Dom told her. She didn't listen as she still picked up the food that was on the ground. "What did they say to you?"

"just being Johnny I guess. He said to tell you to be ready for the Desert this year. What the hell is the Desert?" Kennedy finally looked up at him.

"It's a race in the desert."

"Are you alright?" Leon asked touching her arm. She nodded her head at him.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up. Thank God for Hector, he came in just in time."

"Let me take you home." Jesse chimed in. "They came finish up here."

"My shift just started, I cant just leave."

"Yes, you can." Jesse told her. "I think you should."

"I'm not going to run away every time Johnny Tran comes back into my life. I am fine now, you guys are here. Can we please open back up? This place is going to be packed soon, so lets clean it up and just pretend that nothing happened. I really honestly, just want to forget it myself."

"I'll stay with you then. They can do everything in the shop. You guys don't need me do you?" Jesse asked looking over at Dom. Vince began to laugh as Leon punched him in the ribs. "Don't start…"

"Sure, Jess can stay. If anything else happens, you are to call me." Dom demanded. "Jess come with me."

Leon fixed the shelf before walking over to Kennedy as she entered the back counter. She began wiping it down with the washcloth. "You know you don't have to do this…"

"Leon, go." Kennedy pointed to the door. Just as she looked out it, she saw Dom handing Jesse a gun. Jesse nodded his head as he put the gun in the back of his pants. Kennedy bowed her head with a sigh. "I can't live my life in fear that Tran is going to be around the corner. You have to let me live my life."

"What you don't understand little mama, is you are our lives Ken." Vince told her.

"He's right Kennedy…"

"Well Dom just gave Jesse a gun, so I am well protected." Kennedy rolled her eyes. "Look people are coming, can yall please just go so I can do my job?"

"I love you." Leon told her wrapping his arms around her body. She smiled at Vince who nodded his head at her.

"I love you guys too." She replied shoving Leon away from her. "Now go!" She looked up just as Jesse and Dom walked back in. He immediately walked into the room behind the counter and sat down.

"Be careful please." Dom begged her. "Just don't leave…"

"Can ya'll go now?"

People began filling into the diner just as Dom nodded his head. He looked around the room before smiling at her. Kennedy smiled back as she leaned over and began taking peoples orders. Her hands were still shaking, but she knew she couldn't live her life in fear. She couldn't be afraid to look over her shoulder all the time. Johnny Tran wasn't going to be the reason she didn't live her life to the fullest. She had the best people in her life that she could call her family, that's all she needed.

"Jess, can I get some help?" She yelled with a laugh. Yeah, she wasn't going to be afraid anymore.

**AN: I really don't know how I feel about this chapter. It didn't sit well with me, but I changed all I could to make it better. Haha So here you go! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think. REVIEW! **


	6. Change Me

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to those asking about Jesse and Kennedy getting together, well here you go! The next chapter is going to get into the movie, but I am going to extend the movie a little bit since I added a character into the story. So the story will flow right along with it, but enjoy this chapter! **

Jesse stuck around helping Kennedy out every time she had to work at the diner. He was there from open to close helping her in any way that he could. They had begun to spend a lot of time together and Kennedy didn't mind one bit. He made her laugh. He made her smile and she loved that. He became her best friend. A few weeks had passed since the incident with Tran at the diner. Dom had went to Little Tokyo that night and came back with a black eye and a piece of his arm missing from where Tran had sliced him with a knife. After the little rumble, Tran and Dom had made an agreement to not come on eithers turf. Dom and his crew were to stay away from Little Tokyo and Tran said they would stay away from Los Angeles. Kennedy knew it was too good to be true, but she was happy to know that Tran would be staying away from her. Jesse had followed her outside after Dom told her that. She had suddenly became exhausted from all the conversation. She sat down on the swing with Jesse following her. He had looked over at her with those beautiful green eyes. She didn't realize how green they really were until he was right beside her staring at her. She gave a soft smile to him as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder, bringing her into his arms. He laid his head on her head and sighed.

"You going to be alright?" He asked.

She nodded her head at him.

"I'm here if you need to talk."

"I'll be alright."

"I know you will be."

"Jess…" Kennedy leaned up from him. "Will you teach me how to race?"

"What?" He laughed.

"I want to know how to race."

"Ken…"

"Please?" She begged.

"Its not easy Ken, it will take a lot of time."

"You don't want to spend time with me?" Kennedy asked with a smile.

Jesse chuckled as he pulled her back into him. "Of course I do. You want to know how to race? I'll teach you, its not going to be easy, but I am willing to give it a try if you are."

"You are the best!" Kennedy shot up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was shocked but he didn't move. He just patted her back in sort of an awkward way.

* * *

Kennedy had been helping out in the garage for the last few days since Dom and Leon had decided to take a trip out of town for a couple of days. She had finally finished changing the oil in the car when she looked up. She grabbed the towel off the toolbox and began wiping her hands. She smiled as Jesse stared at her. He turned away as Vince said something to him.

"Yo mama, this one ready?" Letty walked into the garage. Kennedy turned away from Jesse nodding her head.

"Yeah, the oil is changed. Everything looks good to go. Are they here yet?"

"They just called, they are on their way here now. You are getting good at this…"

"Well I have learned from the best." She smiled at the Latina. Kennedy threw the towel down and began walking around the car.

"Jesse told me what happened at the diner the other day…"

Kennedy's head shot up. "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to be that girl that needs saving all the time."

"When are you going to realize that you are family? We look out for each other. And by the looks of it, I think Jesse likes saving you."

Kennedy couldn't help but laugh as she looked up at the boy who was staring at her again. She smiled at him before turning her attention back to Letty. "He likes you." Letty kept talking.

"And how do you know this?"

"Look at him, he cant take his eyes off of you. And…he told me."

"What?" Kennedy laughed. She looked back over at Jesse who was still staring at her with a confused look on his face. Suddenly Vince slapped Jesse upside of the head.

"Pay attention!" Vince yelled causing Jesse to yelp.

Letty and Kennedy began to laugh as Jesse turned his attention back to Vince. "He's got it bad girl." Letty told her. Kennedy went to say something when the sound of a car door closing caught their attention. "I guess its time to get back to work."

"Yeah…" The door opened and in walked two guys. "Hey is there a Kennedy Walker here?" one asked.

"That's me." Kennedy held her hand up in the air. "How can I help you?"

"Yeah, _this_ is mine." The guy pointed at the car Kennedy had just been working on.

"Oh, good! I just finished her." Kennedy smiled.

"How long have you been working on cars?"

"Um, a few months actually. I just started here." Kennedy gave a small laugh. "Here are your keys…" Letty hand the keys to her. "Everything seems to be good, I checked the engine and…"

"How about I take you out?" The guy just blurted out. She noticed everything in the garage just stopped. She felt everyone's eyes on her. She gave a soft smile to him. "I mean if your boyfriend doesn't mind…"

Kennedy laughed. "Actually, I think he might mind just a little bit."

"I should have known. You're gorgeous and you know how to work on cars. I say your absolutely perfect. He's a lucky guy."

Kennedy nodded her head at him as she handed him the keys. "Thank you." She whispered. He took the guys from her before climbing into the car and pulling out of the garage. She looked over at Jesse who was looking at her with the wrench in his hand. "I mean if you want the job…"

"Yes!" Vince yelled holding his hands in the air. "Its about damn time."

Kennedy began to laugh as Jesse continued to stare. He didn't move. "Um…" Kennedy started. "I just thought…" She began to stutter. Jesse hadn't move towards her, he hadn't said anything to her. She was beginning to feel stupid. Why did she say anything? She looked over at Letty who shrugged her shoulders. Kennedy felt so stupid. She nodded her head as she turned on heel. It was like slow motion, she shook her head as she began to walk away. She felt his hands on her arms, turning her around. He didn't even say a word, he grabbed her so forcefully, leaning her into the wall, and planting his lips on hers. At first she didn't know what to do, she wanted to push him away, but then she realized this was what she wanted too. She smiled through his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could hear Vince yelling in the background, but she didn't care who was there and who saw.

* * *

Kennedy sat on her bed with a smile on her face. She put her fingers to lips remembering the kiss she shared between her and Jesse. The way he pushed her up against the wall and held her there as he kissed her with such passion. She threw herself backwards on the bed, she was like a little girl whose crush just asked her out. Leon was going to be pissed. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her brother finding out. There was a soft tap on her door. She immediately shot up as Vince walked into her room.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked cocking an eye at her.

"Just lying here, did you need something?"

"Jesse told me you wanted to race…"

"Yes so?"

"Well I think it's a dumb idea but he's so smitten with you, I told him I would help him out."

"Smitten? Do you even know what that means?" Kennedy laughed.

"I would practice being nice to me if you want to learn."

"Ok, I will play along. What's in it for you?"

"I've known Jesse for almost ten years now. He is one of my best friends but he is also like a brother to me. I want to see him happy and I see the way he looks at you…"

"Its almost the same way you look at Mia…"

Vince just stared at her. He didn't respond. "I see it, why don't do you anything about it?"

"Meet me upstairs in ten minutes. Wear something comfortable, I will teach you the basics today. Then we will take your Honda out tomorrow for some tests runs." Vince told her before walking out of her room. She couldn't help but laugh, she had seen the way he looked at Mia multiple times. When he thought no one was looking Kennedy would watch him. He would watch her walk, he would watch her eat, she knew he was head over heels for her. Kennedy threw her legs over the side of the bed and put on some yoga pants and a tshirt before rushing up the stairs into the kitchen. She smiled at Mia as she passed her sitting at the table with Vince beside her.

"You racing?" Mia asked.

"What's it to you?" Kennedy asked.

"Oh I have to see this!" Mia yelled as she grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and followed Kennedy outside.

"This isn't a game!" Vince yelled after them but they were already gone.

* * *

"You did what?" Leon yelled in the living room. Kennedy was sitting in the chair with her feet crossed, smiling from ear to ear. "You are teaching my baby sister how to race? Does this make any sense to anyone?"

"I say it does, we can make some money off of her." Vince replied.

"She is a freaking prostitute Vince and you are not her pimp."

Vince began to laugh. "_I'm_ not."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leon asked shooting a look over at Kennedy who was laughing.

"Come on Le, he's just showing me a few things. How awesome would that be if we could all race together?" Kennedy asked him.

"_Real_ awesome." Leon sarcastically replied. "This could possibly be the dumbest idea you have ever had Vince."

"Excuse me, but it wasn't my idea, it was your mini me over there. You should have seen her man, she can actually drive. She is really good…"

"See!" Kennedy yelled.

"Shutup!" Leon told her pointing his finger at her. "I left for four days Vince, four days and you have already recruited my sister into this. This is such bullshit."

"So she's good?" Dom had finally asked.

"What" Leon yelled. Kennedy began to laugh.

"Yeah dude, she's real good. She can handle that car of hers real well. I say we enter in a race or two, see what she can do."

"Are we seriously talking about this?" Leon asked.

"One race." Dom ignored Leon. "I'll give you one race, you prove to me that you can do it then I will consider you to be apart of the team."

Kennedy jumped out of the chair with a squealed, wrapping her arms around Dom's neck. "Thank you, thank you!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Leon threw his hands in the air. He walked into the kitchen swinging the door open and grabbing a beer. Jesse walked passed him through the living room with a smile on his face, he picked Kennedy up his arms swinging her around in the air.

"I told you!" he told her. She smiled at him before leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Over my dead body!" Leon yelled. He had his finger pointed at them both, with the Corona in his other hand. "That aint fucking happening."

"It kind of already has." Kennedy replied as Jesse set her back down on the ground. "Leon, meet Jesse, my new boyfriend."

"Aw shit!" Leon yelled. He let the bottle fall to the ground and just glared at Jesse as Kennedy wrapped her arm around his waist. She looked around the room as everyone had gathered together. They were all smiling at her. She was finally happy, and she loved it. This was her family, something she thought she would never have. This was what it felt like to have people do anything for you.

**AN: There you go! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! REVIEWW!**


	7. Say This Sooner

**AN: Thank you soooo much for all the reviews! Wow I cant believe how many of you guys are excited to Jesse finally kiss her! Hahaha It makes me happy! Heres another one…**

**Lola-I am wearing skinny jeans, brown boots, and a blue tube top with a brown belt. I will be walking towards a stop light! Hope that helps! **

**All mistakes are mine.**

Kennedy went running to the mail box as soon as she heard the mailman pull up. She skipped the steps jumping straight onto the sidewalk. She ran over to him just as he opened the mailbox, holding her hand out to him.

"Wow, I've never seen someone so eager about mail before." He told her handing her the mail in his hand. She laughed as she took it and ran back to the house. She flipped through it all until she came to one piece that was directed to her. She threw the rest of the mail on the table before ripping open the one in her hands.

"Ken…" Leon walked into the kitchen with Dom, Jesse, Mia behind him. "Did it?" Her head shot up as her hands shook with the one piece of paper in her hand that could determine her future.

"Yes…" She whispered. "It did."

Two weeks earlier…

Kennedy sat down on the swing next to Jesse, leaning into his arm as he put it around her shoulder.

"You excited about your first race tonight?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah…" She giggled. She did that when she was nervous.

"You nervous?"

"That obvious?" She asked leaning up.

"A little." He smiled at down at her. "You learned from the best there is no way you can lose."

"I'm afraid of freezing and ramming my car into a wall."

"Well in that case you shouldn't be behind the wheel of a car period." He smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back. She was falling for him, hard. They had been dating for almost five months now, they did everything together and she couldn't have asked for a better guy to take care of her. Leon had finally accepted the fact that she was racing and that they were dating. He threatened Jesse before giving his blessing of course. Kennedy leaned back against him again. She went silent.

"What is it?" Jesse asked her noticing she wasn't talking anymore. "Are you really _that_ nervous?"

Kennedy looked over at him with a soft smile before shaking her head. Her mind wondered back to the application she sent in.

* * *

_Kennedy sat down at the empty kitchen table looking down at the applications in her hand. She had two, one was for the University of Southern California and the other was for the University of South Carolina. She had already filled out the one for South Carolina. She had filled that one out before even meeting Jesse and the crew. She filled out wanting to get out of that town. She didn't want to be there anymore. So she chose the farthest school away from her life in Los Angeles. Her mind wondered to Jesse, everything had changed when she met him. Her life meant something to her now and she was having to choose between being with him or her future. She bowed her head she slammed her fist down on the applications. _

"_What are you doing in here?" Dom asked making Kennedy jumped. She covered the applications with her hands before speaking._

"_Nothing, just sitting here."_

"_Right…" He chuckled walking over to her. He looked down at her hands before ripping the papers out from under her arms. _

"_Dom!" Kennedy jumped up._

"_Applications to schools, yeah this is definitely nothing." _

"_Please…" She stopped. "Jesse doesn't know."_

"_This is a big deal Ken, why haven't you said anything to him?"_

"_Because I applied to this one back before I met any of you guys. I'm so afraid he isn't going to want to do a long distant relationship with me especially if its all the way across the United States. I cant lost him Dom," she stopped._

"_But you cant give up your future either?"_

_She nodded her head walking back to the table. She put her head in her hands and sighed. "I don't know what to do."_

"_What does your heart tell you?"_

"_My heart keeps telling me two different things."_

"_What does your head tell you?"_

"_If its really meant to be then he will still be here when I get back." She shook her head. "I don't know what to do Dom, tell me what to do."_

"_I cant do that," He patted her on the head. "Jesse it at the garage right now, so how about you go talk to him. Maybe he can help you make the decision."_

_She nodded her head at him. "Thank you." She whispered getting up from the table and wrapping her arms around his waist. He laughed as he hugged her back. _

* * *

Kennedy sat up from the swing looking over at Jesse who was still looking at her. "I have to tell you something…"

"What is it? You are really scaring me. If its about the race, you don't have to do it. I can go tell Vince…"

"Its not the race Jess."

"Is it about yesterday at the garage?"

"No…" She smiled at him remembering those moments. She couldn't help blush.

* * *

_Kennedy had made the decision to go to the garage and just tell Jesse about school and if he still wanted to be with her then that was fine, but she had to decide what she wanted to do with or without him. She took in a deep breath as she walked outside. She had to talk to him. She got into her Honda and drove to the garage, knowing he would be there working on some car. Instead she found him in the office, on the computer._

"_Hey…" She whispered walking in. He looked up at her leaning back. "What are you doing in here?"_

"_Working on some designs for the car."_

"_Is that it?" She walked over to him, sitting on the desk looking at the computer. _

"_Yeah, I mean there is still some work to do but that's about it."_

"_That looks amazing Jess, did you create this?"_

_Jesse nodded his head before getting up from the chair. He looked over at her with a smile on his face. She leaned down kissing his softly on the lips. He moved her to his lap as he deepened the kiss. Things were moving really fast for her. She needed to stop. She quickly pulled away from him jumping off his lap. She moved to the door shaking her head._

"_Ken…" Jesse jumped from the chair rushing out to her. "Stop!" He yelled grabbing her arm. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "What is it?" He asked softly rubbing the side of her head. _

"_I need to tell you something…" she looked up at him._

"_You can tell me anything, you know that." _

"_Jesse…" He nodded his head at her. _

"_You want me to help you?" He asked cradling her hand in his hand. He put his forehead on hers before taking in a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you."_

_Kennedy stopped breathing. She pulled away from him just staring into his eyes. He said it. She was positive he said it, or she was just thinking it. She didn't know what was going on in her head right then. So many things were going on. "What?" she gasped._

"_Okay, too soon?" He grabbed her shoulders. "Talk to me please."_

"_Me too." Kennedy replied she shut her eyes._

"_What?" Jesse laughed. "You too?"_

"_I love you too." Heart was beating nine hundred miles a minute. Was she really in love with him? Was this why it was so hard for her to leave? She looked up at him as she began to laugh. He grabbed her face kissing her. He had his lips on hers as he shoved her up against the wall. She didn't know what just happened but she didn't bother thinking about anymore. He pulled away from her just for a few moments to remove his shirt and hers. He threw them both on the ground before grabbing her head and kissing her again. They moved over to the Porsche that was sitting in the garage. He leaned her against as she began undoing his pants. Within moments all their clothes were laying on the floor of the garage. He broke away from her letting her breathe. Her heart was pounding as she continued to stare at him. "I love you too." He told her in between breaths. She gave a little laugh, smiling from ear to ear bringing him back down to her. Right there on the Porsche, he made love to her. Everything that seemed to matter, didn't at that moment. They were together, in each other's arms. She loved him, he loved her and that was all that seemed to matter in the world. _

* * *

"Its not that." Kennedy looked up at him.

"Then what it is?"

"Before I even met you, back when I was dating Johnny and my mom was still home, I applied to school."

"Okay…"

"I applied to USC, but I didn't send it in because I was afraid."

"The University of Southern California?"

"The University of South Carolina."

"That's really far away." Jesse pointed out.

"I was in the kitchen the other day with Dom and he saw them. I filled one out for California too, but I got rejected from them. I am just waiting on the one from South Carolina to come. It should be here within the next few weeks. I have been wanting to tell you…"

"You have had plenty of chances to tell me."

"I know that, I know that but I just couldn't find the way to. I don't know what to do…"

"Do you want to go all the way across the United States to school?"

"I don't want to leave you."

He nodded his head. "You should go."

Kennedy was shocked. Her head shot up to him. "What?"

"You should go, because its obvious its what you want. We will figure something out."

"I don't want to figure something out, I want to be with you that's all that matters to me."

"Come on Ken, if that was all that mattered then you wouldn't be having this hard of time telling me about it."

"Its also my future Jess, something I have been working on for a long time now."

"Then go." He pointed off to the distance.

"Please stop." She begged him grabbing his hands. "Can we please not ruin the summer thinking about this? I just wanted you to know, because it involves you too," she looked up at him. He was shaking his head looking away from her. "Please say something."

"You chose a school that is over a thousand miles away from here. What do you want me to say?"

"That you love me and everything is going to be okay."

"I can't do that." He shook his head letting go on his hands. "I need to go, I am going for a walk."

"Jess!" Kennedy called after him but it was no use. He was already down the steps and walking away. This wasn't going good at all.

* * *

A few days had passed and Kennedy still hadn't heard from Jesse or USC. The stress was beginning to become too much. She didn't feel like eating and couldn't sleep because every time she closed her eyes she saw the look on Jesse's face when she told him she might be leaving. There was a soft tap on the door.

"What you doing?" Mia walked in.

"Just doing some laundry." Kennedy replied softly. "Everyone getting ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, but they everyone is more worried about you. You going to be able to drive tonight?"

"I'll be fine."

Mia nodded her head. "When Dom found out that I didn't want to take on the Toretto family values, meaning race, he was upset. I told him I wanted to be a doctor and he actually laughed at me. But I was serious. I applied to school and got in, studying has been a little rough but I made it. I am now going into my junior year and I couldn't be happier. You need to do what makes you happy Ken. Do what you think is best for you and no one else."

"Jesse hates me right now."

"Yeah well Dom rang him a new the other night when he got home. We all heard what happened outside."

"I don't know what to do Mia."

"Jesse will always be here and if he is going to be an ass about it then that's his lost. But you have one chance to go to school and do what you want to do. This is your life Ken, only you can change it. Only you can make things happen. Jesse will get over it and if not…then its not meant to be Kennedy. I know that hurts to hear but you both will get over it."

Kennedy nodded her head taking in a deep breath. "You are right."

"So lets get you ready for this race tonight. Don't think about anything else. Just think about winning this race."

Kennedy nodded her head. "I'll be right back, I have the perfect outfit for you." Mia squealed before hopping off the bed. Kennedy couldn't help but laugh as she went back to folding the laundry on her bed. She sighed throwing down the towel on the bed.

"Hey." Dom walked into her room causing her to jump.

"You enjoy doing that don't you?" She had her hand over her chest.

"You are just too easy."

"Yeah yeah."

"Are you ready?"

"I guess so."

"You guess so?" He walked over to her. "You need to be ready."

"I'm ready Dom."

"I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone. You want to know the reason why I love racing so much?"

"The half naked girls?" Kennedy smirked. "

"Okay, you want to know the other reason why I love racing so much?" She began to laugh. "For those ten seconds that I am sitting in that car, I can do anything. I am my own boss. I can tell myself there isn't anything you cant do. For ten seconds I am free. There is nothing else on my mind but that finish line. You need to take that and use that. You don't worry about Jesse, I will worry about him. He's being selfish. But tonight you need to worry about you. This is all you Ken, this is your moment to shine. Don't think about the application, your relationship with Jess, or hell with any of us. Worry about what is going on in front of you and you fight like hell to get across that finish line first. I taught you everything that I could possibly teach you, not I need you to take that and use. I have faith in you, do you?"

Kennedy nodded her head. "Then forget everything, forget all the bullshit and just do this one thing for you." She didn't respond. She didn't have to. He grabbed her arm bringing her into his arms kissing her on top of the head before walking out. She heard a noise outside, before Jesse walked in. He had his beanie on his head with his matching jacket. He bowed his head as he walked in.

"So I'm pretty stupid," He mumbled. Kennedy nodded her head. "And I am sorry."

"Me too." She whispered. "Jess…"

"Shhh." He moved over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll be here…forever. As long as it takes, I'll be here."

"You promise?"

"Forever." He leaned down kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

Two weeks later…

"Did you get in?" Leon repeated himself. Kennedy looked over at him then over at Jesse.

"I haven't read it yet." She answered. "I'm really scared."

"Just open it Ken, see what it says."

"Yeah, open it." Mia had a smile on her face. She was the only one who was okay with her leaving. Mia was going to school too, she was in her sophomore year, studying medicine. But she had decided to go to the local community school there in Los Angeles. Kennedy nodded her head as she looked down at the paper.

"What does it say?" Leon asked. Kennedy didn't respond as she continued to stare at the piece of paper in the hand.

"Ken…" Jesse moved towards her.

She looked up at him just as he approached her. "I got in."

**AN: Okay so it took forever for me to write this because I didn't know how to write it. I had the images in my head but I couldn't put it down on paper but I hope I didn't disappoint everyone. The next chapter starts the movie, so like I said I am going to be adding a lot of stuff that isn't in the movie since I have an OC in here. But I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far…let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	8. Hold On We Are Going Home

Four years had passed since the day that Kennedy got accepted into the University of South Carolina. She was finally back in Los Angeles and it felt amazing. She missed the way the sun just had a way of always making her smile. It was humid in South Carolina, she really didn't like it too much. There were times she was ready to give up and just come back home. Everything she loved where there, Leon, the crew…Jesse. She parked her navy blue Honda s2000 on the side of the street right next to the house, 1327. She smiled to herself as she put the car in park. Her mind wondered to Jesse. She had only come back maybe twice a year since she moved away. She was missing graduation because she couldn't stand being away any longer. She needed to see her family. She looked in the mirror making sure she wasn't followed. She shook the feeling of being watched, she knew he was around just waiting to say something to her. She hoped the agreement Dom made four years ago still stood, Tran wasn't allowed near them as long as Dom and his team stayed away too. She had arrived two hours ago, when she had a heartfelt encounter with her ex-boyfriend. They had her pull over her car, she thought they were going to ruin her car, but instead he was in her face most of the time. She couldn't say that she wasn't afraid of him, something about him scared the shit out of her, still. She was sitting in the car when she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone began banging on the passenger side window. She put her hand to her chest as she began to laugh, looking over at Leon. Vince threw open the door, without even speaking lifted her from the car into a bear hug.

"Mama!" Vince yelled squeezing her. She let her legs hang as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Its good to see you, now can you put me down?" She kissed him on the side of the cheek before he let her down. She straightened her shirt as she looked up at him staring at her.

"Damn girl, you went and got damn gorgeous on me." Vince yelled.

"Shut it!" Leon pointed his finger at Vince before walking over to his baby sister wrapping his arms around her. She looked over at Vince who had his fingers up to ear telling her to call him. She couldn't help but laugh. Yep, she definitely missed this place. "What took you so long? I've been waiting for you for like two hours now."

"About that…" Kennedy started but Mia's scream caught her off guard. She pushed Vince and Leon out of her way as she ran to embrace the girl running down the steps to her. She wrapped her arms around her as they jumped up and down excited to see each other. Letty was right beside them staring at them. Kennedy looked over at her grabbing her hand, causing her to jump up and down.

"No," Letty shook her head jerking her hand away. "That's not happening."

Kennedy couldn't help but laugh as she stopped jumping and wrapped her arms around the latina's neck. "Where's Dom and Jesse?" Kennedy asked turning around to face the boys.

"Dom is in the garage, Jesse…" Vince stopped. "He's at the diner."

"Why is he at the diner? Didn't he know I was coming home?" Kennedy asked.

"Yeah, he did." Vince replied softly.

"Oh." Was all she could say. She nodded her head before walking to her car and grabbing the bags from out of the backseat.

"I got those." Leon told her removing them and carrying them up the steps.

"So hows life treating you girl?" Letty asked putting her arm around the girls shoulder.

"Besides getting all gorgeous on us." Vince smiled.

"Vince!" Leon warned.

"Was I ugly before?" Kennedy asked stopping in her tracks. Letty let out a loud laugh as everyone stared her.

"You were seventeen years old," Vince started. "I mean, you've just…grown up."

"I will kick the shit out of you." Leon had his finger in the guys face.

"Well look who it is." Dom appeared in the driveway. He was wiping his hands on the towel that was attached to his pants. Kennedy's face lit up as she took off running across the lawn and jumping in his arms. He chuckled as he hugged her back. "You look good…"

"Jesse?" Kennedy asked pulling away from him. Dom bowed head shaking it. "So its really over?"

"I'm afraid so." Dom whispered.

* * *

_It had been about four months since Kennedy had been back to Los Angeles. It was Christmas break and she was so eager to get back to her family and her amazing boyfriend. She had talked to Jesse almost every day since she left that dreadful August day for South Carolina. But it just wasn't the same as seeing him and being with him. She had decided to fly home this break instead of driving, knowing she would be exhausted if she drove all the way across the United States. She was two days early. She had finished up her exams and didn't wait another minute to be home with her family. She wanted to surprise everyone. She couldn't hardly contain herself when the taxi pulled up to the old house on Washington Street. She paid the driver before jumping out, with her bag in hand. She ran up the steps but stopped at the door when she heard voices coming from the living room. She could hear Vince's voice over everyones, they were arguing about who had the cutest girl the night before. Kennedy shook her head as she opened the door. Everyone stopped talking and just stared at her. _

"_Ken!" Leon was the first to jump up. He had forgotten he had a beer in his hand as it hit the floor, as he lifted her in the air twirling her around. _

"_Little mama!" Vince yelled shoving Leon out of the way. Kennedy began to laugh as he swung her around and around, causing her to become dizzy. He set her down as she began to sway back and forth, until she felt someone's hands on her hips. He stopped her. _

"_Jesse!" Kennedy yelled jumping into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck. She heard him laugh._

"_Hi, I've missed you." He whispered in her ear. Kennedy felt her pulse began to quicken as she felt his lips on her ear. She couldn't take it anymore._

"_I've missed you too." Before he could respond her lips were on his. She didn't care who saw. At that moment she forget there was anyone in the room. She forgot there anyone in the world at that moment it was just her and him. _

* * *

_The first year was the easiest for her, everyone was so welcoming that she thought going off to school wasn't such a bad idea. Her sophomore and junior year seemed to be the hardest. She had come home for spring break, to only Mia there. Everyone was gone, even Jesse. She had questioned Mia about there whereabouts but she hadn't a clue. Kennedy knew things weren't going as she planned when the guys came home and didn't even acknowledge she was there. _

"_Hey you guys." Kennedy walked into the kitchen where everyone was laughing. Everything stopped._

"_Ken, when did you get here?" Leon asked setting his beer down._

"_Around three this afternoon, where have you guys been?"_

_Leon looked around the room but Dom was the one who spoke. "We had some things to do before the races tonight, you going to be joining us?"_

_Kennedy looked confused as she looked around the room. "What is going on? You guys are acting weird, I haven't been here since December, and this is the welcome that I get…"_

_Dom laughed as she walked over to her wrapping his arms around her shoulder. "Its good to see you Ken, sorry we have just been really busy lately."_

_Kennedy nodded her head. "Where is Jesse?"_

"_We dropped him off at the garage earlier, he said he had some things to work on." Vince chimed in. He walked over to Kennedy and picked her up his arms bringing her into a hug. "Good to see you baby girl, I've missed you."_

"_Yeah I can tell." Kennedy retorted. He snorted as he put her down. "I am going to go to the garage and see what he is up to."_

"_He should be home any minute now, I know he was working on some decal stuff for the new car." Leon told her._

_Kennedy sighed as she just walked away from them and down the stairs. She half expected her room to be gone with the way everyone was acting, but it was still there. Still the way she left it. She heard a soft tap on the door. "Ken…" Mia walked in shutting the door behind her. "We need to talk."_

* * *

_Kennedy was the first down the steps of the house when she heard the Jetta pull into the driveway. "So you weren't going to tell me?" Kennedy asked. She didn't even let him get out of the car fully before she laid into him. "Don't you think I had the right to know?"_

"_Its not like you have been here for me to tell you Ken." Jesse sounded annoyed as he shut the door. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He knew Mia couldn't keep her mouth shut._

"_I am your girlfriend Jesse." She pointed out._

"_Sometimes its hard to tell."_

"_That's not fair Jesse and you know it. I have been super busy with school and all."_

"_Yeah well I have been super busy too."_

"_So you are just going to go off to the Michigan with Dom?"_

"_Yes…" Jesse finally looked at her. _

"_I just got home Jesse, I have four days here until I have to be back, wouldn't you want to spend it with me?"_

"_Dom asked me back in January if I wanted to go, I told him yes. I cant just back out now."_

"_Jesse, what is going on? Everyone comes back today actin weird as shit, what did I do?"_

_Jesse sighed. "Its not you Ken…"_

"_I swear to God if you say its not you, its me bullshit, I will punch you so hard in the face right now."_

_Jesse couldn't help but laugh. He put his hands on both sides of her hips bringing her towards him. He leaned his head into hers sighing again._

"_Things have just been super busy with the garage here lately and the money isn't too good right now. So Dom has been trying to figure out what to do, causing everyone to be so tense, I guess you can say. I am really happy you are home."_

_He lifted his head placing his lips on hers. That was the last time she felt his lips on hers like that. _

* * *

_It was Kennedy's senior year in college, it was amazing how time flew by. She had come back to Los Angeles once that year, since she was graduatin in May. She was beginning to like South Carolina, she had made a lot of friends, but there was always going to be that something missing. She hadn't talked to Jesse in almost three weeks. She would call, but he would either send her to voicemail or text her saying he was busy. Things were different, everything was different. She had talked to Leon earlier, she could hear in his voice things were different. Kennedy looked up at the tv in the airport. The news was hard to hear as she tried to move closer. She brought her bag over her shoulder as she heard the news anchor speak. 'The news about tractor trailers is becoming more and more common across Los Angeles, as another tractor trailer was taken down again last night. Supposedly four Honda civics have been tracking down eighteen wheelers, carrying loads of cargo, and stealing the cargo from the trucks. Cops all over are trying to track down these cars, so if anyone has any idea or anything they can possibly tell the officers, any information would be useful.' Kennedy slowly turned away from the tv as she looked up at the guy standing next to her._

"_Weird huh? Who robs a tractor trailer?" the man laughed._

_Kennedy gave a fake laugh as she turned to walk away. Something in the back of her head was telling her who exactly it was, but she shook her head. She couldn't believe that, she let it go as she walked to the door of the airport. To her surprise Leon was waiting for her in his yellow BMW. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, she half expected to be alone and have to get a taxi, but she was so excited to see her older brother standing there smiling at her. She walked over to him, dropping her bag and wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_Hey baby sister, how are you?" He kissed her on the cheek before letting her go._

"_Its so good to be home, I am about tired of school. I just want to relax by the beach this week." Kennedy smiled. "How is everyone else?"_

"_They are good, anxious for you to be home, especially Mia, she misses her shopping partner." Leon opened the door for her before moving to the other side and climbing into the drivers seat. He pulled the car out of and zoomed down the street. Kennedy rolled the window down, sticking her hand out. She was avoiding the obvious question about Jesse. "He's at home, he should be there when we get there." Leon looked over at her._

"_I wasn't…"_

"_Yes you were, I can see it in your eyes."_

"_It just doesn't make any sense to me, why isn't he talking to me?"_

_Leon didn't speak. "You know something don't you?" Kennedy stared at him._

"_Jesse," Leon sighed. "You just need to talk to him Ken."_

"_I've tried Leon, so just tell me? Is he breaking up with me?"_

"_Ken, he…yeah he is."_

* * *

Kennedy threw her stuff on the bed before throwing her body down. She sighed as she rubbed her hands over her face. She was exhausted, the drive sucked but she was so happy to be home with her family. She was never leaving again, but it felt good to know that she was the only one who graduated college with a bachelor in science. She felt good about that and no one was going to take that away from her. She closed her eyes hoping that sleep would take over her but that was wishful thinking.

"Hey ma, you want to go to the garage with me?" Vince appeared in the doorway.

Kennedy leaned up on her elbows. "Theres no way I am going to get a nap in is there?" she asked. Vince began to laugh.

"No, probably not. So do you want to come?"

"Sure." She threw her legs over the bed and stood up. "Lets go!" She moved to the door as she heard him laugh behind her. She walked outside just as Jesse's Jetta pulled up. Kennedy's heart stopped beating at that moment, she was going to come in contact with him. What was she going to say? What was she going to do? She knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to jump in his arms and just kiss him, but that wasn't going to happen. She walked down the steps.

"Hey." He replied softly.

"Hey," She smiled. Damnit. "We were just going to the garage, would you like to go?"

"Uh," He looked up at Vince. "Actually, I have some things I need to do with Dom. Rain check?"

"Sure." Kennedy nodded her head. She moved passed him as the tears threatened to escape her eyes. She quickly brought the sunglasses down over her eyes as she walked to Vince's Nissan. She climbed in without looking in the direction that Jesse went and waited for Vince to get into the car. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Don't say a fucking word." She cried as the tears ran down her cheek. He didn't speak instead he cut on the car and pulled out of the driveway. She felt stupid. She knew their relationship probably wouldn't hold up if she had moved so far away. "Was I stupid to leave?" She blurted out.

"What?" Vince asked.

"You heard me, was i?" She finally looked over at him.

"Aw ma, I don't think you are stupid. You both knew what could have happened if you left but I don't blame you for doing it. You have shown everyone what kind of person you are. You went out and did something that you thought you couldn't do and you did it. You graduated college…"

"But I lost the one that I loved most in the world because of it."

"I wish I could say what is going on in Jesse's mind. I know its hard on the relationship being that far away and not seeing that person all the time, I know it was hard on you too. But I was here with him, I saw how he moped around and how he just wished you were here. It didn't help with Letty and Dom being around all over each other twenty four seven."

"I never meant for this to happen." Kennedy replied softly. "I love that boy so much."

"Jesse is just worrying about Jesse right now. Things are going great at the shop, at the diner, I don't know I think he is just throwing himself into work now. Him having ADD doesn't help a lot either, he cant focus on anything for more than two seconds."

Kennedy began to laugh. "How was the trip here? Leon said you were late, you seeing someone?"

Kennedy began laughing harder as she looked over at him.

"I just got caught up with some unexpected guests." Kennedy looked out the window.

"Who?"

Kennedy didn't respond. "Kennedy…" Vince raised his voice.

"Don't flip out," She replied looking over at him.

"Who was it?"

"Johnny Tran." Vince slammed on the brakes causing Kennedy to shoot forward. She slapped her hand on the dashboard glaring at him. He was already on the phone before Kennedy could say anything.

"Dom," He looked over at the girl who was shaking her head. "We have a problem."

**AN: There you go! Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, it's a little long. But I wonder what Johnny tran said to her! REVIEW! **


	9. Thast the Way It Is

**AN: I wrote a new story by the way its called Missing Pieces, you guys should check it out. Thank you to all who reviewed! Heres another one for you! All mistakes are mine! **

"Did he touch you!" Leon yelled just as Kennedy walked back into the house. As Vince slammed on the brakes and called Dom, he had already turned around and went back to the house. She glared at Vince as he walked in behind her.

"I'm fine." Kennedy told them.

"You didn't answer my question? Did he touch you?" Leon asked again.

Kennedy sighed as she stood next to the couch. She knew if she sat down she was pass out, she was exhausted and really wasn't in the mood to talk about what Johnny Tran had done or said to her.

"Kennedy…" It was Dom. She looked up at him suddenly she hit the couch. She put her head in her hands.

"He is just trying to scare me, Leon. Its been four years since I have seen him…"

"I am going to ask you again, did Tran touch you?"

"YES!" Kennedy yelled. She jumped up from the couch. Jesse had walked into the living room and was staring at her. "They pulled up next to my car, I was surrounded by them. Tran knocked on my window, I didn't know what to do so I rolled it down just a little bit. I just thought they were going to mess with my car. By the way, I need my window fixed…"

"Ken," Leon moved closer to her.

"He put his hand on my window and pushed it down causing me to be exposed to him. He reached into the car, I thought he was going to jerk me through the window but instead he opened the door and gently pulled me out. I tried my hardest to pretend like I wasn't scared but I was. The last time I saw him, I was laying on top of Vince's car, so I just stood there with my arms crossed over my chest. He smiled as he circled me, I knew he was taunting me,"

* * *

_"What are you doing here?" Johnny asked stopping in front of Kennedy. He pushed a piece of her hair out of her face before slowing letting his hand fall down her face. She turned away from him._

"_What do you want Johnny?"_

"_We made a deal Ken, I stay away, then you and your clan are to stay away."_

"_I was just driving through…" Kennedy started but he held a finger up to her lips stopping her._

"_Shhh." He leaned down close to her ear. "No more speaking."_

"_Johnny…" He stopped her again. She tried to move but he put his body up against hers. "Stop."_

"_You've been gone for quite some time Ken." He let her go, letting her straighten up. "This is a nice little ride you have."_

"_You don't scare me Johnny, do what you want, I'm not afraid of you."_

"_Oh you should be." He smirked at her. He began walking around her, before slamming her back into her car, jerking her hair backwards. "You tell Toretto, I'll be seeing him real soon. We have some unfinished business to take care of, and trust me __**it will be**__ taken care of."_

_Kennedy flinched as he pulled her hair tighter, he was just inches from her face, just as his lips crashed into hers. _

* * *

"I will kill him! He is fucking dead!" Leon yelled.

"Stop." Kennedy whispered. "I just got home, I don't want any fighting."

"Are you serious? He laid his hands on you, he's going to pay."

"No he isn't Leon, just let it go. This is what he wants, do not give it to him."

"She's right." Dom chimed in. "We let it go. We will deal with Tran, but on our own time. We need to get ready for the race tonight. I need to go to the diner, Mia you are supposed to have already been there. The rest of you go to the garage, I will see you there later."

"What about me?"

"Come to the diner with me, we have some catching up to do." Mia smiled at her.

* * *

Kennedy watched as Mia opened the diner, and Dom just sat back in the office doing paper work. It was lunch time, and no one was there. Was is really that dead these days? Suddenly a red truck pulls up and blonde guy hops out.

"So Harry finally hired some new help I see?" Kennedy pointed across the street.

"His name is Brian, he has been coming in here for the past two weeks. I don't know but there is just something about him." Mia looked up before she began to wipe down the tables.

"Tuna on white no crust right?" Mia didn't even look up. Kennedy eyed her before looking over at the guy.

"I don't know how is it today?"

"Every day for the last three weeks you have been coming in here and you have been asking me how the _tuna_ is. Now it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before, guess what? It hasn't changed." Kennedy began to laugh.

"I'll have the tuna." Brian looked over at Kennedy who just nodded her head at him.

"No crust?"

"No crust." Brian smiled. He was cute. Very cute. And very interested in Mia. Mia just blew him off like she normally does. There was something about him though, he just didn't seem right. Kennedy shook her head as she walked over to the cooler, just as Dom did. He looked pissed.

"Whats with you?" Ken asked.

"Sit down." Dom told her pointing to the table. She chuckled as she walked into the office and sat down at the table. Dom looked over at Brian before popping his top of his soda and walking back to the office.

"So intimidating you are." Ken smirked at him. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Its so nice to have you home." He mumbled.

"So you into cars?" Mia asked. Kennedy turned around and saw her interacting with the guy.

"What's his deal?" Kennedy asked.

"Don't worry about him." Dom didn't even look up from the papers.

"Dom, is something going on?" Kennedy asked touching his hand. It was balled into a fist.

"Yeah…" Dom sighed sitting back. "There is something going on, its not good."

"What can do I do to help?"

The sound of engines caught her attention, she turned around just to see the whole team pull up to the diner. They all pulled in together, like it was some show. She heard the doors slam, and voices talk, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. "What are they doing here?"

"Lunch." Dom mumbled. She watched as Jesse looked into the car, then the red truck caught their attention.

"Shit." Kennedy whispered as she stood up from the table.

"Sup guys!" Mia laughed.

"How you doin Mia?" Leon shoved Jesse to the side before spotting his sister in the office.

"How you livin girl?" Letty walked straight over to the office. "Hey Dom, you want something to drink?" Kennedy moved out of the office, patting Letty on the shoulder before walking over to her brother.

"What are you doing?" Kennedy asked.

"Just wait." Leon held his hand up to her. The sound over where Brian was sitting caught her attention.

"Aye, he is beautiful." Jesse was looking through the sunglasses.

"I like his hair color."

"Vince!...Vince!" Mia yelled.

"What?" Vince looked over at her.

"This is stupid." Kennedy mumbled.

"Can I get you anything?" Mia asked.

"Will you two stop this?" Kennedy looked over at the two boys were just itching for something to happen. Vince was a jealous person, he was always jealous of other guys hitting on Mia. He never had his chance with her, but he still was going to try til the day he died.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mia." Brian threw the money down on the counter and walked away. Kennedy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yo!" Vince slammed his hand down on the table before getting up.

"Oh I love this part." Leon smiled.

"You both need to grow up." Kennedy moved towards the door.

"Try a fat burger from now on, you can get yourself a double cheeseburger with fries for two ninety five faggot."

"Yeah well I like the tuna here." Brian replied walking towards his truck.

"Bullshit asshole no one likes the tuna here."

"Yeah well I do."

Vince shoved Brian, Kennedy went running out there. "Vince, stop!" She yelled. "This so stupid!" They continued to fight. Brian had the upper hand until Dom came storming out of there.

"Get back!" He yelled at her. He grabbed Brian jerking him off Vince. He shoved him back.

"Hey man he was in my face." Brian pointed out.

"I'm in your face." Dom told him. Vince came forward trying to get another punch at the blonde guy. Kennedy moved back, tripping over her own feet hitting the ground. Dom grabbed him shoving him backwards. Kennedy looked at her hand, it was split open. She winced at the pain before helping herself up. "Relax, don't push it. You embarrass me!" Dom yelled at Vince.

"Get over here!" Leon dropped his soda as Vince was shoved back to him. Kennedy walked over to them, she instantly hit Vince in the stomach. She was more mad that she got hurt out of everything, but she was pissed his would start fighting. This was starting off to be a fantastic day back home.

"Take me home." Kennedy told him.

"What happened to your hand?" Leon asked.

"Take me home!" Kennedy yelled. Leon took the keys out of his pocket and handed them to her. She was tired of being there, she just wanted to leave.

* * *

After everything had finally settled down and she was allowed to leave, she sped all the way back the house. She kicked the door shut, she was pissed. So pissed. Her hand was wrapped up, of course they wouldn't let her leave until she got it looked at. Part of the sidewalk was missing, so when she fell backwards she hit the jagged edge causing her hand to split open. The pain was still there as she hit the window. She stormed up to the house, she slammed the door behind her. She stormed into the kitchen, jerking out a Corona and downing it instantly. The sound of the door opening and closing caught her attention. Jesse appeared in the doorway. "You alright?"

"Do I look alright to you?" Kennedy asked jerking another beer out of the refrigerator.

"You going to drink all of our beer?" He asked moving towards her.

"What are you doing here Jesse?"

"I came to see if you were alright. Vince is pretty upset that you got hurt."

"Well he should be."

Jesse began to laugh. "Come on, you know it was kind of funny." Kennedy just stared at him. "Maybe a little bit…" She didn't crack a smile. "No, not even a tiny bit."

"Stop." She whispered.

"Will you just smile just once?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I want you too."

Kennedy nodded her head at him. "Right…"

"I'm really sorry."

"Lets not do this now, please." She begged him. She wasn't in the mood to talk about their relationship. She knew if they did, she would cry and she didn't want to cry right now.

"Its seem to be the perfect time." Jesse stated.

"What is there to talk about Jess? You broke my heart, end of story."

"That's not fair."

"Seems fair to me." Kennedy moved passed him and into the living room.

"Don't walk away."

There was a knock on the door. Kennedy didn't move as she turned to look at Jesse. The knock came again. They both expected that person to go away, but the knocking continued. "Jesus Christ, really?" Kennedy swung open the door. "What?" She yelled.

"Kennedy?" a woman was standing there.

"Mom?"

**AN: Sorry it took my so long to update on all my stories, I just moved into my own place and do not have internet yet or a computer. So I had to come to my moms to write and to put it up. But I hope you guys liked this chapter. Into the movie we go! REVIEW!**


End file.
